Alex's Story
by Lostangel1134
Summary: Born in France, Alexzandria's parents moved and raised her in Modern Day Japan. Declared an outcast she is shuned by all she meets due to her appearance, Till one day a gang fight leads her to the one guy who changes her life from what she has always know to one of Magic, Change, and Love.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: this is the first thing i have uploaded onto fanfiction so thoughts and comment are greatly appreciated thanks to everyone who Reads... enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Do you believe in magic? At one point in my life magic had a different meaning to me. The changing of the leaves, and the season. A flame burning in a candle. Even the way nature just seemed to beckon me. All magic, nothing I could create, just thing that were there, that no on truly noticed. I was wrong.

Magic has many forms, one only needs to be open to it. There was a day many years ago were it was opened to me. It was unexpected and unplanned, but it was a day that changed my life forever. My name is Alexzandria Uriel Angilas, and this is my story.

Pacifist, a dangerous one, but I'm still a pacifist. I don't like to fight, and I try to talk my way out of every situation that has come to me, keyword TRY. For some reason trouble follows me wherever I go. Maybe it's my fiery personality, or is it my looks. I stand 5'7" with long vibrant red hair and ice blue almond shaped eyes, that somehow seem to offend every person I meet.

It could even be my life style. How many people do you know that live in a field in the middle of the woods, just past the outskirts of a major town in modern day japan. At the age of 23, I have lived in japan for 20 years. My parents moved to this town when I was but 3 years old. I grew up knowing this city, but never wanting a life here. As I grew older, I came to find that I preferred the peace and serenity of these woods, until the day my parents died. On my 19th birthday, while I was out picking wild flowers, they were caught in the cross fire of a gang brawl in the town center. That was the day I left that city.

While I may live in a one bedroom cottage in the woods, I still have to return to the city almost daily, it's hard to eat if you have no job. I work for a well-known Italian Restaurant in the middle of town and have been since I was 16, after school, becoming the top cook in the establishment by the age of 22.

As I mentioned before, trouble follows me. The true turn around in my life happened by accident, as everything else does. Walking down the main street on my day off, with my headphones on, on my way to pick up some necessities for the full moon the next night. Feeling a massive shove into my right side, I remove one ear bud and look over while whispering an, "I'm sorry," to the person I unknowingly walked into.

"Watch where you're going, outsider." the girl standing next to me stood about 5'4" and short black hair pulled back into a messy bun. She wore a tight thigh length black dress and lots of gold. Looking at me with this disdainful look in her eyes as she took in my features.

"I said I was sorry and I am not an outsider. I've been here my entire life." I said to her trying to keep the peace.

"Excuse me…You sure as hell look like an outsider to me. Watch how you talk to me outsider, do you realize who you are dealing with here?" As she continued with her staring, I felt something snap deep within myself. It scared me, the feelings and urges I was having and battling with myself to continue trying to keep the peace, but the never ending look on the girl's face of being looked down upon won the battle for me.

"I said I wasn't an outsider, so quit referring to me as such," I stood myself up taller and, literally, looked down at her. "And I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are, princess bitch, but I have a strange feeling you're going to try and fill me in even though I have no need or want for the information." Folding my arms over my chest, I continued to stand there waiting for her response.

With her jaw slightly slack, she continued to gape, like a fish, while trying to comprehend what I just said and what she was going to say in return. "I…I can't believe…that's it bitch, you are so dead," as she went to make and open palm swing at me, I dodged it with ease, but she caught my hair and pulled harshly.

Trying to pull my hair free, I began to feel like a rope in a tug-of-war match. "NO one touches my hair. Now release it or face the consequences," trying hard to reign in my anger.

"Whatcha going to do about it," she let out a small, slightly menacing smirk. "Absolutely nothing." She gave my hair another yank to prove her point and with my hair in her possession, she tried to land another swing upon my face.

Dropping low to the ground, I swung my leg out, taking out her legs. As the girl hit the ground, I heard a loud crack where her head smacked the pavement. Crawling across her to sit on her thighs, I grab the hand that still had a hold of my hair, by the wrist and squeezed until I heard a break and her scream.

"I told you that you would have to face the consequences, did I not…I didn't want to do this, you brought it upon yourself, is it so hard to accept an apology…?"

"Fuck you, you freak. You're going to regret this." Pulling back slightly, she spat into my face. Realizing this, my anger budded again, cocking my arm back, she never saw the full fisted swing as it hit her square in the jaw, knocking her unconscious.

Standing up, I dusted myself off and fixed my hair and clothing. "I doubt that," I whispered lowly. Turning to walk away, I noticed the crowd our little brawl had caught the attention of. Whispering an, "Ummmm…," I threw my hood up and returned my headphones to my ears and walked away to continue the shopping that I needed done


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Walking out the door of my last stop of the day, I examined the goods I had purchased for the full moon. Continuing down the darkening alley, I started to notice the shifting. Thinking it to be the sun setting, I got to the end of the alley, with a slight hesitation and a gut feeling to watch my back.

Making a left to head down main street, a strong powerful, large hand grabbed me roughly by my upper right arm and spun me around to face the man whom so rudely stopped my process. The man stood 6'2", slight heavy set man and scars riddling his face. Looking at me in anger, I tried to contemplate what it was that I had done to piss this guy off. In the time of my thinking, the slight girl from earlier today moved into view and recognition shot across my face.

"Is this the girl, baby?" He continued to shove me down as a group of 50-75 guys surrounded us, carrying various types of weapons.

"Yeah, that's her…look what she did to my beautiful face."

"Look, I'm sorry about all this…it seriously was just a bad misunder…" My sentence was cut short as I felt my body flying through the air, slowing, I hit and slid across the pavement. *That's going to hurt tomorrow.* I felt the switch from earlier switch again and this time I welcomed it. Feeling this unexplainable, exciting surge and it gave me the courage to stand up and turn to stare at the offending people. …standing… "Listen here. That bitch got what was coming to her, and personally," I smirked, "She looks better like that," I laughed slightly.

Suddenly, two of the guys charged at me, one sporting a knife. The first guy reached me, as I knocked the knife from his hand and punched him square in the throat to make him back off, as arms wrapped around me from behind. I jerked around, trying to shake him off, as I noticed the rest of the group closing in on me. Turning a little I pulled the guy over my shoulder and threw the guy as far as I could.

Hearing a thud and some random whispering from behind me, not paying close attention to what they were saying, as I continued to twirl, punch, and kick to keep the guys from getting a hold of me again. *I can't be caught…I must survive,* as I felt a presence behind me, I dropped to the ground, spinning and kicking the enemies legs out, and lifting my hand above my head to stop the item from smashing into me.

Looking up past what I noticed to be an odd guitar, I found myself staring into the most unique pair of grey…no, silver eyes. The look I was receiving and the feeling I got was instantly realized, Trust. *Why would I trust him?* As I continued to question myself, The mysterious guy removed the guitar from my hand and took out the guy coming at me with a knife, making a loud twanging sound.

"Thanks," I whispered as I stood, getting into a defensive stance again, willingly facing my back to him.

"No problem," he said, "Just didn't think it was very sporting for all these guys to gang up on one cute girl." At that moment I was glad I was no longer facing him, as a blush heated my face. Throwing my fist out and breaking the closest guy's nose dropping him instantly, I rolled into a swing kick, taking 4 more out, in turn, knocking them to the ground to watch them scamper away crying. With a grin gracing my lips, I continued on my path through the shrinking battle zone.

Staring at the remaining nine, "Do you seriously think you have any chance of winning this?" They continued forward as a loud roar and twang was heard from behind me, looking back at my enemies who had shocked faces as 6 ran off, leaving 3 left. *This will be easy.* Grabbing the first one by the head, I smashed his face into my knee, turned to kick the second one in the gut, leaving one remaining. As he went to grab for me, I caught the guy by the wrist, effectively twisting it behind his back and ripping it from the joint.

Relieved that the battle was over I turned to give thanks to the guy whom randomly decided to help me out…to notice him watching me. *Who is this guy?* I think to myself, "Thank you for the help." The guy looked like he was going to say something as his eyes diverted to the side.

"DUCK," instinct kicking in, I immediately dropped to the ground, in a perfect split, while supporting myself with my hands on the ground. Looking up I saw this new guy locking blades with the guy who threw me. "Get out of the way." Instantly standing and running off to sit on the curb in a daze as I continued to watch the two guys battle it out.

Looking at the ground, I felt the excitement from before start to dissipate as I continued to stare off into space, I saw a hand reach down to help me up. Grabbing the hand I looked up at the man's unique silver eyes again.

"What have I done?" Looking down.

"Survived."

"But, I'm a pacifist, I hate fighting."

"Even pacifists fight when their lives are on the line." Thinking about this statement was making me feel a bit better about what had just transpired. Looking back up, I noticed the man gathering my forgotten bags. "Well, need help carrying your stuff back to your house?" he asked.

"Um, sure…thanks again for all your help, that is." I say quietly with a sight blush upon my face, "My name is Alexzandria, but you can call me Alex." I stuck out my hand.

He grabbed my hand and said, "No problem, and I'm Aaron. Pleased to meet you Alex. SOOOO…where do you live anyway?"

"I live this way, you can follow me." As I started to walk down the street, Aaron stopped suddenly.

"Oh wait, do you happen to know where I can buy some cigarettes." I pointed my thumb to the right to the general store, to indicate the place. "Ahh, thanks, I'll be right back." He told me as he started off towards the general store that I indicated. *I have a strange feeling something is about to happen.*


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Waking the next morning, to nothing but the sound of the wind and birds, I stood and made my way out of my room. Peeking around a corner, I noticed Aaron was still asleep and sprawled across my couch. *Good I can safely take a shower before I begin my day.* Jumping into the shower, I began the long task of washing my hair.

After cleaning myself completely and spending a few minutes to enjoy the feeling of the soothing water. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel and started to tiptoe my way off to my room

"Well…Good morning." Instantly freezing as I felt a blush begin to cover my entire body. Turning I noticed Aaron standing there staring at me. At once I felt light headed, and as if I was falling, then surrounded by complete darkness.

*What happened?* Suddenly blushing, realizing Aaron saw me in the nude… *Why am I in my room* growing even brighter. "What time is it?" Looking at the clock I noticed it was 8:30 am "Damn"

Dressing quickly I grabbed a duffel bag and throw it over my shoulder and run through the house towards the front door.

"Hey Alex, wait," I stopped frozen with my hand on the knob of the door. "Before you go, do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Umm… What?" I said looking away.

"Think you can pick me up some beers please" looking back I saw a hand reaching towards me holding a handful of money.

"Sure" grabbing the cash I proceeded back through the front door hearing him say thanks and nothing else. When the door closed I leaned against it breathing slowly.

"Yeah I'll pick him up some beer, but I'm gonna need something strounger then that to forget what happened." With another blush and sigh I walked off with bag in tow to set up for tonights full moon

Looking upat the setting sun I wiped some sweat off my forehead and smiled. "finally done… That took longer than normal." Looking around myself everything looked to be in place. The candles, all the fresh flowers that were completely covering the meadow everything was, Perfect. Grabbing my bag which currently held my new stash of alcoholic beverages I headed off home to make diner wondering to myself if Aaron would be eating as well.

*The full moon is beautiful this month so close to the earth with the coming of summer* I thought to myself while taking another swig from my rum and looked at the timer… 5 mins. Everything else was done I was just waiting on the chicken to be finished. Hearing the foot steps behind me I figured Aaron was finally up.

"Hmm something smells good. What's for breakfast?"

"Its dinner and its chicken P.. ," turning finally to see Aaron standing there drinking a beer, clad in only a pair of black boxers. Feeling the familiar feeling of a blush creeping up on me again. Carefully running my eyes across him I noticed that his build was nothing but athletic, sporting a six pack and slight muscle definition. Turning around to stop myself I thought to myself as I threw back another swig and the timer went off to indicate the food was done, *why does he take my breath away?*

"Aaron can you put some pants on at least… dinners done." I said barely over a whisper.

"Sure" as I heard him start to walk away I looked over my shoulder at his retreating back

*back is just as nice as the front* eyes going wide at the thought "Damn it."

"Better" he asked looking at him as he quirked an eyebrow at me. *Was that look a question or a proposition? I'm going to ignore that thought* Watching him light up a cigarette I carried the two plates over to the table as well as another beer and my rum. I placed the food down in front of him and sat down to eat.

"Yeah…thanks. Hey you mind if I get one of those I tend to smoke when I drink?"

"Sure I got a carton, so it's fine with me." Aaron the lit up another cigarette and passed it to me and then proceeded to bend and take a bit of his dinner. "Damn, this stuff is delicious where did you learn to cook like this." With a look of surprise on his face he stared at me.

"I've been working for an Italian restaurant since I was 16" I said to him.

"ah that explains why it's so delicious." Aaron said as he took another bite. "Say aren't you going to eat too." I look up at him with a familiar blush starting its way up my body.

"I… don't really feel that hungry at the moment."

"You sure… it looks like you're hungry for something." The blush from before began to burn up my face while I watched his eyebrows quirk up again. "Ha HA , I was just joking Alex." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Do you like to screw with me or something?"

"Meh, I make it me job to flirt with cute girls."

Blushing again "well I think I am going to go to bed can you do the dishes for me?" I stood and started to make my way to my bedroom. While looking at to clock upon the wall *11:40, I've gotta go.*

"Sure. No problem." Walking into my room I quickly disrobed and headed to my closet grabbing my light blue knee length nightgown. After throwing on the gown I head to the window and opened it while listening to make sure Aaron didn't hear. Jumping out my window I head to my prepared spot in the middle of my field.

After lighting all the candles I look around at the haven I made for myself. "God its beautiful tonight." Sitting in the center of it all I place the ring of flowers I made earlier that day on my head. "Ok now to clear my thoughts." Slowly my head started to clear when an image of Aaron in boxers only popped into my head. * What the fuck…!* clearing my head again I finally faded into a calming haze.

Coming out of my meditation slowly I feel a power surging around me. Relishing in the serenity of it I stood and blow out the candles, and started to make my way to the house. As I was coming up to my cottage I could hear a beautiful melody being played from around the corner. Looking around I see aron sitting at the base of my cherry tree strumming is guitar. Sneaking up behind him I sit on the opposite side and just listened to him sing

/Where did I go wrong

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up all night

Had I known how to save a life.

Where did I go wrong I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness and

I would have stayed up all night

Had I know how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life/

Watching Aaron finish the last notes he placed his guitar down. I noticed the tears run down his face as he ran his hand across his face then through his hair to wipe them away. "Damn dimensional travel… it always makes me emotional for a while." Aaron then stared off pulling his knees to his chest looking as if caught in a memory of something tragic.

"What do you mean by Dimensional travel?" as I looked at his back I saw him jump up from the surprise of me being there. "That is what you said right. What did you mean?"

"Umm nothing that was just me talking to myself don't worry about it k." he dusted off and wiped away the tears then proceeded to bend and pick up his guitar replacing it on his back.

Fiddling with my fingers "Please I'm curious to know what you meant. That song was beautiful by the way…The Fray right, 'How to Save a Life?'" looking down at my hands I sat and waited for an answer.

"Yeah it's a song that reminds me of my friend" he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out again, the sniffed slightly. As I caught the flare of his nose, he looked at me weird. "Alex before I answer your first question I would like you to answer mine. Do you believe in magic?"

Taken aback by his question I stare at him thinking about it for a minute. "I believe that magic is all around us but never seen like in the way nature seems to call me to it, is that what you meant?"

Aaron looked like he was thinking about what I just said. "well yes and no. I meant do you believe in the existences of people such as mages?" looking at him as if he was crazy I watched him sit back under the cherry tree and motioned for me to sit.

Deciding to join him i moved around to his side and looked up at him. "What? I never thought about it but I guess it is possible. I've never seen anything to prove their existence though." Crossing my legs at the ankles I lean back on my hands.

"Well would you like a little proof?" he said looking at me expecting an answer.

"I guess but how are you intending to do that?'

"Simple like this." Suddenly Aaron had a ball or fire appear in his hand, my head to spin slightly at the sight of him passing the fire from hand to hand and my world started to fade until there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Rated Mature for the slight lime. my standard for limes might be different then everyone elses but i consider this a lime hence i didnt delete it and send you elsewhere lol... Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 4_

*What happened… why do I smell rum* taking another whiff I slowly started to open my eyes to see Aaron sitting above me. Sitting up quickly I continue to stare ay him confused. "Why are you in my bed…what happened to me?"

"oh nothing much. You just caught sight of me casting magic… and kinda fainted."

"Magic.. how were you casting magic and that still doesn't answer my question why you are in my bed." I looked Aaron up and down blushing slightly. "and in your boxers none the less do you know how to were pants."

"pants? What are those." Aaron said with a grin. "And I was casting magic through the energy Channeled from the earth and my guitar. Oh and I'm in your bed trying to wake you up because its in the afternoon."

"This coming from the person who slept all day yesterday… and Pants are objects created so I wouldn't have to see you naked. Any way… can… can you show me what you meant, about magic anyway." I asked shyly. " I wont faint this time."

"well as long as you wont faint this time I guess I can show you. First thing you do is concentrate, feel the flow of the magic through the earth then you just pull upon a bit of that and shape and form it in you head then you just push it outward and … viola." Aaron then held out his palm that held a perfect blue diamond. "…you casted magic. Why don't you give it a shot. Never know if you can do it until you try.

Nodding softly I closed my eyes and concentrated feeling a soft pulse thrumming beneath me. I mentally reached out and pull a small amount towards me. I though of the energy forming in the shape of a flickering ball. Doing as Aaron told me I pushed the ball of energy outward towards my hand. Slowly opening my eyes to see a burning ball of flame in my hand. "Oh…my…" staring at it wide eyed.

"Hmmm, looks like you're a fire attribute." Aaron looked at the ball again. "and you have some damn good concentration and projection ability to get it your first try. Congratulations, you're a mage."

"Oh… my… This is awesome!" feeling my self starting to get excited and my control beginning to slip and before I could stop it the ball shot from my hand to hit Aaron in the leg lighting his boxers a blaze. "Oh Shit."

"Hot. Hot. Hot." Aaron said repeatedly as he pat his leg to put out the flames. Covering my eyes from embarrassment I sat there listening to see if he was ok. "well not what I thought you would form in your mind but what ever works. You wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of boxers would you."

"I didn't' mean it. Are you oh…Kay" Removing my hands from my face I caught my first glimpse of Aaron standing there completely nude in all his glory. As I raked my eyes along his body my face burned with a blush and my hands shot to my face to stop a nose bleed pointing towards my dresser. " I have a pair of black silk ones in there."

As I watched Aaron walk to my dresser I caught a glimpse of the back

side.*Definitely as nice as the front…What The Fuck.* "Umm, Alex, I don't think these would fit me." Aaron pulls out a pair of my light blue pantie and turns to look at me my blush deepens and my nose gushed harder. "What are you trying to get me to wear you weird, weird, girl."

Collapsing to the bed and closing my eyes so I don't see anything else. " There in the back of the drawer and stop playing with my panties do you really want to see them that badly?"

"Hmm, oh there they are." Slipping the boxers on he places the panties back in the drawer, turning to face me he smirked. "And I would rather see the pair you have on now." He winked.

"NOT Likely… Get Out OF MY Room and put some damn Clothes on…" I said then adding under my breath. "not that it's a bad sight." Standing up I head to my dresser to start getting my cloths for the day.

After dressing into a light blue sun dress I sat on my bed. "What a day…" thinking about it for a few minutes I grabbed my keyboard and head out my window again to sit under the cherry tree. " I need to relax a little" I said turning on the board.

Starting with a few key to get myself used to the board again I settled on a song in my head, on I hadn't played in a long time. Starting the tune I remembered why I learned to play this song.

~The lights go out all around me

One last candle to keep out the night

And then the darkness surrounds me

I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died

And all that's left is to accept that it's over

My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made

I try to keep warm but I just grow colder

I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has passed, I still will remain

After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me

The best I can do is just get through the day

When life before is only a memory

I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place

And though I can't understand why this happened

I know that I will when I look back someday

And see how you've brought beauty from ashes

And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed, I still will remain

After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me)

Tryin' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see)

I forgot how to hope

This night's been so long

I cling to Your promise

There will be a dawn

After all this has passed, I still will remain

After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain~

As I hit the last notes to the song a flash back of my parents faces pop into my head. *why did I decide to play this song.*I sat there under the cherry tree a few more minutes before a shock hit me more then the song and made me jump from my spot dropping my keyboard.

"That was beautiful. I didn't know you played, or sang for that matter." Turning around I saw Aaron standing there staring at me with a surprised look on his face.

"what are you doing here?" I said thinking to myself * was he there the entire time* looking away slightly embarrassed.

"well, I was looking for you to see if you wanted to train some more and realized that with all my traveling I don't know what the date is today." He smiled

"Ummm… I believe its May Second…Why?"

"Shit… come on we are going out."

"why" I asked again confused

"We missed my birthday I say we get drunk." Grabbing my arm he started to drag me around my house silently following, a feeling settling in my stomach that something big was going to happen.

Four hours Later…

"Aaron will you please sit down before you break my house" watching him doing lopsided flips in my living room was making me dizzy. *how much have I drunk* looking around at all the bottles scattered around the floor hearing a thud I laugh at Aaron as he was laughing at himself. "Ha ha… Alex… I wanna hear you sing again."

"I guess… you lucky I'm drunk." Pulling my keyboard out and putting it on my lap i decide on a song we can both play.

~No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in

But we feel like we do when we make fun of him

Cause you want to belong do you go along?

Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong

It's not like you hate him or want him to die

But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide

Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side

Any kindness from you might have saved his life

[Tag:]

Heroes are made when you make a choice

[Chorus:]

You could be a hero

Heroes do what's right

You could be a hero

You might save a life

You could be a hero, You could join the fight

For what's right for what's right for what's right

[Verse:]

No one talks to her, she feels so alone

She's in too much pain to survive on her own

The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife

She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life

Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,

Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,

Each moment of courage her own life she saves

When she throws the pills out a hero is made

[Tag]

[Chorus]

[Verse:]

No one talks to him about how he lives

He thinks that the choices he makes are just his

Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves

And others will follow the choices he's made

He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide

His brother who wants to be him is just nine

He can do what he wants because it's his right

The choices he makes change a nine year old's life

[Chorus]

[Rap]

Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutually harassed

This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear

So he walked through the door, grabbed a four four out of his father's dressing drawer

And said I can't take life no more

And like that life can be lost

But this ain't even about that

All of us just sat back and watched it happen

Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about me

This is our problem

This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes

Instead of doing the right thing

If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves

How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged

Now it's our time to pick a side

So don't keep walkin' by

Not wantin' to intervene

Cause you wanna exist and never be seen

So let's wake up and change the world

Our time is now

[Chorus]~

After the song finished I looked at him. "so I have heard you play the guitar and I have seen you fight with it, but how good are you really?" with a smirk that meant trouble he started to play. Suddenly Aaron played a long string of beautiful cords along the neck of his guitar. I watched him as he slowly closed his eyes looking greatly as if he could feel the emotion of each note. His hands looking like a blur as his fingers moved with a speed I've never seen before.

*I wonder what else he can do…* before he could finish his set I gently put my

Keyboard to the side and got onto my hands and knees and crawled my way the two foot over to him. When I stopped and sat back on my knees and stared at him for a second. Before I could think about it any longer, I closed my eyes and leaned forward and softly placed my lips against his. The kiss was innocent and gentle, after a few seconds Aaron removed his hand from the neck of the guitar and placed it on my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb, as he then worked it back into my hair deepening the kiss.

Realizing the removal of my instrument I climbed my way onto his lap trying to get closer. Feeling his tongue slid along my bottom lip I parted them slightly, groaning as he invaded my mouth. Getting my first taste of him I felt the need to breath coming on me. I pulled away and slowly open my eyes to look into his. Many emotions were showing in them as we continue to stare at one another. Confusion, excitement, and lust all visible.

Looking a little harder a smirk appeared on his face leaning forward he bent his head down to my neck and began to nibble, forcing a moan from my throat. Stopping shortly he whispered into my ear. "well, My little firecracker it looks like your eyes turn red when your excited." Nibbling up my neck more I wrap my around his shoulders with another moan. "I Like It." Removing his hand from my hair how mover to my lower back pulling me closer to his chest, I could feel his hardness pressed against my waiting center, as his other hand made its way up the front of my dress to cup my soft, firm breast.

Arching my back as he used his thumb and pointer to pinch and twist my left nipple softly, I rub my self harder against him. Hearing a low groan pass his lips from the contact, I open my eyes to see the look of pleasure pass over his face. With a smirk I began to pull his shirt off, my nails dragging gently up his back in the process hearing that moan again. After the shirt was out of the way I leaned down to take his ear lobe into my mouth nipping and sucking at the tender flesh, and dragged my nails back down his skin.

This time with a growl he brought his hand to the neck of my pale blue button up dress and ripped all the buttons off down to my waist. Eyeing my skin like a hungry man he pushed my dress and bra down to my waist, instantly taking my breast into his mouth and making me gasp.

Grasping at his long hair I brought his face closer to me needing him to continue, or harder, unsure of which. "Need you Aaron…room…now" feeling him grab my ass and lift I wrap my arms and legs around him. Running my tongue down his neck I began to suck on his collar bone whip biting it gently. Feeling him growl deep in his throat again I smile.

Once to the bedroom he threw me onto my bed and looked me up and down. Reaching his hand out Aaron slowly pulled the rest of my clothing off leaving me naked for his eyes to see. A slow smile crawling a crossed his face he removed his pants. Closing my eyes half way I lean up on one elbow and give him a come hither look and watched as he began to lower his self onto me.

Warmth, is what I awoke to the next morning, warmth and comfort. Cuddling deeper into the warmth before realizing the warmth was coming from a hard, but soft body lying next to me, a completely naked body to be exact, and a arm wrapping around my waist.

"best…Birthday… ever!" looking up I saw a satisfied smirk on Aarons face. Blushing fiercely I sat up and cocked my fist back and clocked him in the jam knocking him off my bed.

"Ass" rolling over so my back was facing him I curled up with a pillow hiding my red face.

"OWW…what it was. I got drunk, had fun, and lost my virginity to a cute girl." Rolling back over I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Virgin…Seriously. Do you really think that lines gonna work on me when I'm sober."

"I'm dead serious I may flirt but that doesn't mean I slept with every girl I met… and you… little fire cracker, I never took for a screamer so don't judge a book by its cover." Embarrassed to no end I threw two pillows one after the other. Aaron ducked to avoid the first one.

"Missed…Ow" he said as the second hit him in the face. Looking closer at his face as he rubbed his nose and glared at me I finally noticed the differences in his appearance.

"Aaron… What happened to your hair… and your eye?"

"What?" standing up Aaron walked over to my bedroom mirror and looked at himself while I stared up his naked back side. "Damn It their back to normal, I really likes it the other way." Running a hand through his now long brown hair he continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

"Normal, that's you real hair?"

"Yeah all the dimensional travel changed them."

"Oh" looking at him slightly surprised. " Speaking of which, are you going to teach me how to use this power you so kindly awakened in me" he then turned to look towards me not thinking about it.

" Yeah, you have a long couple of months ahead of you sweetheart." My hands shot to my face as blood gushed from my fingers and my eyes grew wide. Collapsing to back to the bed I shut my eyes and continues to hold my nose. Aaron looked down at himself and smirked. "Oh maybe I should put some cloths on, and I really need to break you of that especially after what we did last night."

Turning on heal Aaron walked out of my room and I groaned. Opening my eyes I stare at the ceiling above my bed for a minute. "Alex have you seen my boxers?" looking around for them I sighed looking up again. *Now, how did they get there?* I laughed slightly as I continued to stare at my fan where his boxers were innocently dangling waiting for help.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Waking in a haze I look out my bedroom window and I noticed that it was snowing outside. *Why does it always snow the day after my birthday?* Snuggling deeper under my covers I realized some other important facts. One I was naked, and two once again I had an arm wrapped around my waist but this time with a body pressed against my back. Rolling over to look at Aarons sleeping face with my aggravation showing I decided it was time for him to get up. Pulling back my hand I slapped him upside his head.

"Aaron what the hell are you doing in my bed again." Jerking awake Aaron started to roll away from me and fell off my bed again with a thud. "HAHA… Oh my god. Anyway what happened last night? I would swear I didn't get that drunk… but I can't remember." Looking at him with a confused look in my face I waited for his answer.

Rubbing his head he looked up and was staring at me as a shit eating grin spread across his face with a slight pink tinge crossing his cheeks. Following his gaze to see that the blanket had fallen to my waist leaving my chest bare to his eyes. Forming a fireball I threw it at his arm. "Aaron are listening to me!"

"Ow. Ow. That's hot, okay, okay, the last thing I remember was getting back and starting to drink to celebrate you birthday, fire cracker." He smirked at my state of undress again. "After that I don't remember either but now… I'm wishing I did." As he winked I heard a slight humming sound coming from the corner of my room where his guitar sat innocently against the wall. Aaron jerked his head to the side to stare at it expectantly.

"Did your guitar just play by its self?"

"Yeah its time for me to go." He stood and started to throw his cloths on and any stuff he needed into a small knapsack.

"What do you mean Time to go?"

"To the next world. I'm needed else where." Grabbing his guitar he walked out of my room. Jumping up to follow him, I turned a corner as he was headed for my front door. Continuing to run I caught his arm just outside my front door on my patio and jerked him back towards me.

"So you're gonna screw me, I think, then up and leave when you wake up. Very manly."

"Yeah he said it was time for me to go, so now I have to go." Turning around he goes to walk again stopping he looked over his shoulder and caught him whispering to himself "I sure will miss that body. I'm sure we will meet again. By the way you might want to put on some cloths if your gonna stay out in the snow."

"Ugh… Asshole." Forming a fireball he started to rush through a portal, at least I think it was, and hit him square between the shoulder blades just before he disappeared. Walking back inside I noticed he left me a pack or cigarettes. Lighting one up I sat down on my couch and stare off. *Sad, I think I might actually miss him.*

"If I ever see him again he's so in for it." Thinking about what I was going to do to Aaron if he ever returned, my vision turned to the candle I had on my living room table. *I wonder.* holding my hand above the candle I concentrated on the wick. I began to bring fourth the energy I needed and pictured a lit candle burning bright. Opening my eyes I looked and the candle was lit and glowing warmly. "Sweet."

Two Years later…

It has been two years since I have seen Aaron. Two very long years. Everything I do I see his face and replay the memories of the things we did, and every time it feels like a rock is pressing down on my chest in fear that I'll never see him again. I don't understand this reaction, but it's become almost unpleasant to do anything in my own home.

After winter had turned to spring and the flowers began to bloom I decided that I needed some time off. My chef was sad to see me go but I was guarantied a job with him and a reference should I choose to go else where. I no longer felt my calling for cooking, I still enjoy it yes but it would never again be the same.

For the first year I threw myself into all types of training. Everything from training my body and mind to working my fire. Once I caught a snag in those I began to search for some thing to keep myself occupied so the memories didn't haunt me as much. I started to dig into my background to learn about my past and my family.

First I went through the things left behind after my parent's death. As I was sifting through their old papers I found out some interesting information. I still had family in France. As I sat and contemplated why my parents refused to tell me that I had other family a thought came to mind. *why don't I go there and visit these relatives that I have maybe I can learn something new and if not at least I have met them.* With that in mind I gathered my bag for the full moon coming soon and headed for the library in town to do some research. I decided to leave in a little over a year so I would have time to tie up any loose ends here and then move to France, I needed a change anyway this place now holds to many memories still not understanding why it was such a big deal that He was gone.

Getting home I started to go through my house to find out what I was going to take with me France. Luckily I had a pretty large reservoir of money to lean on for this move but not much, when I get to there I am going to have to figure out what to do about money to keep myself afloat. Done with my search I sat on my couch and lit up a cigarette and words began to circle its self in my head as if from nowhere. Not thinking to writing it down the words continues to repeat themselves until they were ingrained into my head

You've been on my mind

I grow fonder everyday

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

God only knows

Why it's taking me so long

To let my doubts go.

Well as beautiful as it was I still couldn't figure out where it can from or why the words meant so much to me. Shaking off the weird feeling again I stand and head to the kitchen to grab myself a rum and coke and head back to making a list of stuff I will need in France, and the stuff I am going to take on the plane with me. Obviously I'm taking enough clothing with me to last till I get settled. I found myself a small apartment right on the outskirts of Paris I've already talked to the seller. So I can send my stuff to that apartment when the time comes. Leaning back I take another sip of my drink and close my eyes. With them closed its like a video of my memories is played on them. Specifically the night we first got drunk together and wound up in bed. He played his guitar with such grace and talent and his voice when he sang felt like silk to me to the point I could feel it running across my skin just from my memories. As my eye lids slowly blink open I think to myself how weird it was to miss him so deeply. I barely knew him and he always got on my nerves, even when he made me laugh, and he was always out to find a way to make me blush. He was also sweet when he wanted to be and sensitive as well.

"No. It can't be." I asked myself even though I was still thinking. "I couldn't be. I barely know him and I will probably never see him again." I continue to say. Rubbing my face it was like a light bulb went off in my head. "God damn it. I'm in love with him. I would fall for some one I will never see again. I need to move quickly so I can forget about him and get on with life." Standing quickly I went to take a shower and then to bed for a night of restless sleep.

The weeks continued the same as usual till the time came for me to say goodbye to my home town and my beautiful cottage. I will return here some day so I didn't sell it off. I would hate to see it in anyone else's hands. Taking one last look at my cottage I turned and started my walk through the woods towards the bus station where I take a bus to Tokyo for my flight out of Japan.

On the flight over I refreshed my French a little just to make sure I had everything I would need, I know I will be meeting my aunt for the first time since before I could remember but that's still not for a few days. Climbing off the plane I collect my bags and wander outside for a cig. Looking around all I see is tall buildings and the Eiffel tower off in the distance, the lights off the city making it look like a living breathing thing. With a smile on my face I look up at the stars and wonder one last time what Aaron was doing. Putting my cig out I went to hale a cab to the outskirts of this beautiful city.

"Where to madam?" I look to my right and see a man about 6' tall looking to be about a year or two older then myself standing outside of a cab waiting. His looks were classic with short light brown hair and blue eyes with high cheek bones, and a strong chin. Taking another look at him I confirm that he was legit and with a nod I respond.

"Oui monsieur. I am headed for 11 rue du Renard are you able to take me there?"

"Oui Madam. You are French, but you accent is not right? Where are you from?" He asked as he started to load my stuff in the back of the cab. With a smile I became glad that my parents had taught me French my entire life just to remind me of my roots. Looking at the stars again I took a second to remember them and then looked back to the cab driver.

"Oui, je suis né en France et a grandi au Japon. Mon nom est Alexzandria, quelle est la vôtre?" (yes i was born in France and raised in Japan. My name is Alexzandria, what is yours?) I said with a smile on my face as the cabby stood there with his mouth a gap. As he closed his mouth he just smiled at me.

"Oui Madam, my name is Sean-Paul. You are quite fluent for being raised in japan." He said as he closed the trunk and climbed back into the car. As I sat in the back seat he drove off as I sat and wondered if I wanted to being up my parents or not.

"Oui Monsieur, I am. I was raised in japan but my parents had taught me many languages." We had been driving for some time before he had said anything else to me who only consisted of who where you parents and where they were now. Which I replied with I really didn't want to talk about it. I watch out the window as he made a right hand turn on to the road I was going to. Looking out the window I saw a bright on the side of the mid sized building that read Le Renard and wondered to myself what that could be. Finally stopping not far from said building. He turns to look at me and states that we have arrived and I look around again. Taking another look at the sign on the building I noticed that it read on it 12 rue de renard. * oh well I guess after I settle in I'll shower and go in later tonight then I can find out what it is.* stepping out of the cab Sean-Paul had all my stuff ready on the curb for me to cart away. "Well, Sean-Paul I am sure I will see you again soon, I need to be looking for a job so I will probably be seeing you then."

"I'm sure we will … if you want I will drive by here everyday to see if you need a ride somewhere madam." Taking the money I was handing him he starts to laugh. "No need to worry madam I was only joking, but I will see you again I know it." With that he climbed back into his cab and drove off. Turning around I walk over to the door marked 11 and notice a mail box next to it with a piece of paper hanging out of it. Pulling it I began to read it to myself.

Good Day Madam,

I hope you had a safe trip and that you have received the key with out problems

Your apartment is dressed to your requirements and I hope you are pleased.

Thank you again for you purchase and I will be seeing you.

Signed,

Pierre Fisco

*Well that was nice of him.* Pulling out the mentioned key and stuck it into the knob of the door to unlock it. Once open a set of stairs layout in front of me. * It looks like I live above that place with the sign. Walking up the stairs I spotted another door, unlocking that one as well the door swung open to a perfectly furnished apartment sent to my specifications. The living room had a large micro suede couch with a short coffee table covered in white vanilla candles. With the open floor plan you could look into the kitchen with just an island separating the two all stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops.*so far so good.* Dropping my bags next to the couch I continued to walk through the apartment quickly looking in the bath room to see a separate shower and large tub. Walking past I continued to the only other door and walked in the room was done up in dark reds and grays with a large comfy looking king sized bed in the center of the room. Two night stands on either side of the bed were covered in the same white vanilla pillar candles and a large soft micro suede chair and side table in the corner surrounded by book shelves. * Wow. They did this place up exactly as I wanted it to be.* I turn to and walk back out to the living room I grabbed my bags and unpacked them all. Realizing that I was hungry I walked out to the kitchen I noticed another note on the counter.

Dear Madam,

We know you didn't ask but figured you would not want to go shopping right

Away so we fully stocked you cabinets and fridge with a little extra money we

Had from the remodel. We hope you enjoy. Have a good day.

"Wow awesome." Searching the fridge I grabbed the stuff I needed and made myself a sandwich. After I was finished eating I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 8 pm. "well no wonder I was hungry. Time for a shower and then I will sight see for a little while starting with that place down stairs." Walking back to my room I grabbed my towels and toiletries and some clean clothing. Turning on the shower hot I jumped in and revealed in the feeling of the water pouring down my back. I closed my and just stood the enjoying the feeling. An image of silver flowing hair and piercing silver eyes flashed over my mind. "damn it I still cant be rid of him." Washing up I got out and dressed. I did my hair deciding to wear it up. Once finished I grabbed my keys I locked up and walked out into the crisp evening air. Turning to my left towards the door to the mystery business. I opened it and started down the short stair case to the main hall. Before I could open the door I noticed the pounding music. Walking completely in I saw in front of me an open room with small table scattered around a large square areas and a bar towards the back of the room.

Walking over to the bar I ask for a rum and coke. After receiving my glass I turn to the bartender and made eye contact with her. "Hey I have a question for you, do you know if they are hiring for anything here?" the bartender thought to herself for a while then turned to me and said.

"I actually think they are looking for a singer. If you would like I could get the owner for you to talk to. Its not to busy right now so he should be available."

"Yes, please, oh and my names Alexzandria but you can call my Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex my names Angela. I'll go get him now, it might make a few minutes."

As she went to walk away I yelled a thank you over the music the DJ was spinning that night. Within ten minutes this tall athletic man cam walking up with Angela he looked to be in his mid thirties with a smile on his face. "Hi madam I hear you are looking for a job?"

"Oui Monsieur. I was hoping I could apply for the job for singer. I don't live that far so there is no problem with me being late."

"Well madam we are not taking applications for the singer position…" I started to look away with a disappointed look on my face. "But if you would like to audition for the job we could have you up on stage starting tomorrow if your good." I look back up at him with a smile on my face and nod slightly.

"That's not a problem for me." I said while looking at him.

"can you be ready in ten minutes?" The owner asked.

"Yeah that will be fine." The Owner started to walk away and stopped looking over his shoulder.

"Oh by the way my name is Fred."

"Nice to meet you Fred my name is Alexzandria but please call me Alex."

"Well Alex good luck and I hope you get the job."

I down the last of my drink then head to the bathroom for a quick freshen up before I have to get up on stage. After done in the bathroom I head to the DJ and have him put on the girls just wanna have fun rock remix instrumental that Miley Cyrus had done a few years back. Climbing up on to stage all the lights were off and it was dark. Suddenly the steady guitar beat starts and I grab ahold of the microphone and wait for my cue dancing a little on the stage the light comes on as I cue comes up

~ I come home in the morning light

My mother says when you gonna live you life right

Oh Mother dear were not the fortunate ones

And girls they wanna have funn

Oh girls just wanna have fun

…guitar…

The phone rings in the middle of the night

My father yells whatcha gonna do with your life

Oh daddy dear you know you still number one

But girls they wanna have fun

OH girls just wanna Have…~

Dancing around more and bouncing a little I continue on to the Corus of the song and having fun with it.

~That's all they really want

Is some funnn

When the working day is done

Oh girls they wanna have fun

Girls just wanna have funnn

…guitar…

Some boys take a beautiful girl

And hide her away from the rest of the world

I wanna be the one to walk in the sun

Well girls they wanna have fun

Oh girls Just wanna have…

That's all they really want

Is some funnn

When the working day is done

Oh girls they wanna have fun

Girls just wanna have funnn

They just want

They just wanna

…Guitar...

That's all they really want

Is some funnn

When the working day is done

Oh girls they wanna have fun

When the working

When the working

When the working day is done oh

When the working day is done

Oh girls wanna have fun

They wanna Have fun~

When the music came to and end I was standing middle stage holding the microphone in one hand and had a big smile spread across my face * Wow that was exciting it thought to myself.* taking a bow as the customers that was there clapped loudly and cheered stepping off stage I walked up to the bar and asked for a water from Angela while waiting for the manager to come up and tell me if I got the job or not. While I was chugging my water the Owner walked up with an big smile and looked at me "Alex you have the voice of an angel I would be glad to have you working here with use can you start tomorrow?"

"oui, Fred that's not a problem for me."

"Good I'll see you tomorrow come in around 8 so that we can get al your paperwork done so you can start around 9:30. Goodnight Alex." As he walked away I thought to myself that it was kinda easy to get a job. Lucky for me I only have to walk maybe 100 ft. to get to work eat day. I asked Angela for another rum and coke. While sipping on my glass facing away from the crowd of people that have started to fill up the bar I heard someone walk up behind me and decided to pay it no mind.

"Wow Alex I did not think you could sing like that." After the voice there was a slight tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see Sean-Paul standing there in a dark blue t shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey Sean-Paul what's this the second time we are meeting today. By the way a little info that this was a club I was living over would have been helpful…" I slight blush rose up my neck at the thought that he was here when I was singing and then complimented me on it as well. "So What are you doing here anyway… Wait … are you stalking me?" I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Sorry I wasn't sure if you were the type for clubs or not, and yes Alex I'm stalking you I parked my car got changed and waited for you to leave you Apartment to follow you." He stated with a grin and my eyes went wide. "I am kidding don't worry. Actually I come here all the time it's a nice place to cool off after work and relax, but Alex I had another question for you?"

"What is it Sean-paul?"

"Well actually you can call me Sean, its easier that way. But I was wondering can I buy you a drink maybe we can sit here and I don't know get to know one another a little." I felt hesitant for a moment, my heart feeling as if I was betraying Aaron before I thought to myself. * I Came here to forget about him and to continue my life. To find out about who I am and my family. I should not be thinking about Aaron.*

"Sure Sean… you can buy me a drink." With a smile on his face he sat down next to me, and began to give our order to Angela but his eyes never left mine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

It's been two months since I had arrived here in France. I have finally gotten to meet my Aunt Maria. Tante Maria had many things to teach me and now everyday before I get ready for work she trains me. It's not as tedious as my previous training but its quite in site full we had to start with her teaching me the history of our family, the history that my parents were trying to run from. My entire family all through history has been witches and very in tuned ones at that, but there was a bigger surprise to be as I listened to the stories of our family history. Somewhere along the lines of our history, Our entire family line are descendant's from the Arc angel Uriel and that is why we all have affinity for fire and are so in tuned with the earth and apparently wind as well. Tante Maria was sad to hear about my parents but happy to see that I was fine and grew up to be 'such a fine lady.'

My thoughts and dreams of Aaron have slowly faded I have not completely forgotten him I don't think I ever will but at least I know I no that I can probably start a relationship with someone else and wont feel bad about it. Sean has asked me out a few times but I have let him down easy because I wasn't ready yet. Maybe I am now. For the last two months Sean has been the closest friend I have ever had since my 60 year old chef and of course Aaron. Deciding that it was time to get ready for work I jump into the Shower for a quick wash after this mornings work out. Once done I blow dry my hair as straight as I can get it and decide to leave it down, which to me is weird because I always put it up. Walking into my bedroom I walk to my closet and grab low rise light flare blue jeans and my black with red stitching vest with the fishnet half sleeves. Throwing on my cloths I walk down stairs and through the door after the entrance to the bar that leads to behind the stage. Waiting there for me was the DJ to find out what I wanted to sing that Evening since it was open mic night.

"hey Mac I think I wanna sing Naturally By Selena Gomez just do me a favor add a little more 'BEAT' to it with out destroying the song k I know you can."

"Not a problem Alex anything for you Hun." With a kiss on my cheek he turned and left to get the song ready for me. Peeking out from around the corner I look at the size of the crowd tonight ever since I started the bar has been getting much more business. Sean was standing right by the front of the stage as I waved to him the lights in the bar shut off and the one single light shown on the stage. * well that's my cue* the beat started up and I walked up on stage ready to have fun.

~How you choose to express yourself

Its all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally,

it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside,

It's intuitive; you don't have to try,

It comes naturally,

It comes naturally

And it takes my breath away

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,

And I love the way you know who you are,

And to me it's exciting,

When you know it's meant to be,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

When you're with me baby,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

(Ba-Ba-Baby)

You have a way of moving me,

A force of nature, your energy,

It comes naturally,

(You know it does,)

It comes naturally,

(Oh yeah)

And it takes my breath away (Every time)

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,

And I love the way you know who you are,

And to me it's exciting,

When you know it's meant to be,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

When you're with me baby,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

(Ba-Ba-Baby)

When we collide, sparks fly

When you look in my eyes,

it takes my breath away

(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally,

it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally,

it comes naturally

Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)

Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)

Everything baby comes naturally. ~

Taking a bow I try to slow my breathing. Its always this exciting when I perform I really don't know why I didn't decide to do this sooner. Walking off stage to the back to let next person perform grabbing a bottle of Water and started to chug it. Half way though I hear a familiar guitar that struck an old cord. Suddenly there was some yelling going on out in the bar that took me by surprise.

"Yo get the bartender off the stage, he is only good for mixing drinks." A voice joins in with the guitar solo to Bruno mars just the way you are and I get a shiver down my spine. * damn I think I might be going insane now I am start to hear things to I really need help.* walking through the backstage door out into the bar area hoping to myself that I don't have to help security with any fights again, and I found it to be surprisingly quiet with the exception of the music being played. Sitting at the bar I turned to Angela and ordered my normal.

"Soooo… Alex what this I hear that you have been intimate with our new bartender…?"

"What? Angela what are you talking about I didn't even know we had a new bartender so how could I have been intimate with him…" Angela handed over my drink and I take a sip of an almost perfect drink.

"Well he said he knew you back in japan and that you guys were … how do I say this umm close." Taking another swig off my drink I think to myself.* it's not possible. She must be mistaken*

"Angela you must be mistaken I was never close with anyone in japan at least not anyone that's around anymore. He disappeared years ago." The song that I wasn't really paying to much attention to, because of the reaction it brought out, finished and another started up not as good as the last performance but not bad. "Hey Angela Can I get another please." Putting my head on my hand to contemplate why I was feeling this way today so suddenly. A glass was placed in front of me and I grab it whispering a soft thank you. Taking a sip I recognized the difference immediately * in the two months I have worked here she has never been able to make my drink right. Even if I tell her how.* looking at the bar now afraid to look up "You're not Angela are she never makes my drinks perfect." I whispered

"No, I don't have that great a rack… although yours is better." I sigh and close my eyes downing my glass.

"I'm gonna need another one first … please." Within a minute another drink was placed in front of me. Downing this one just as quickly I wiped my mouth and looked at the man that had haunted me for years now. "When did you get back? And how did you find me?"

"just last night, and by sheer luck." He said smirking at me.

"well first you need to keep them coming cause … I'm gonna need them second you have to come back around when I was finally starting to get ov…" suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. I look over and I see Sean standing there.

"Hey Alex you did wonderful tonight as usual, but you reek of rum how many have you had." Waving a hand around.

"I don't know… Sean I would like you to meet Aaron… Aaron this is Sean."

"Nice to meet you Sean" Aaron stuck out his hand in greeting. Grabbing it Sean shook his hand in welcome.

"Nice to meet you to Aaron, I didn't know they hired a new bartender. Is that how you two know each other?" Sean asked curiously.

"Actually, I just started today and no we knew each other from a few years back." Aaron smirked at me again and placed another glass in front of me even though i didn't ask for one, taking another sip to check I found the drink perfect as always. Feeling Sean's arm wrap tighter around my shoulders I chug my drink down again and stand shrugging his arm off of me.

"Well boys have a wonderful conversation I have to get back up on stage it maybe open mic night but I still have a job to do." With a quick nod I walked off over to where Mac was spinning again and made my request. Walking to the stairs of the stage again all lights were cut off but this time it was one light beam from the back of stage instead of the front. Listening to the music to year without rain by Selena Gomez I walked up to have my body silhouetted by the light. *Why did he come back now? Why is my mind so confused and dizzy? I was ready to give up on him and move on. Why?* hearing my cue I begin to sing the lyrics with more emotion then I ever have before.

~Oooooh

Can you feel me when I think about you?

With every breath I take

Every minute, no matter what I do

My world is an empty place

Like I've been wondering the desert

For a thousand days

Don't know if it's a mirage

But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

Looking over at the bar I see Sean and Aaron neither one talking but staring at my performance. Looking at Aaron specifically my chest begins to hurt, and I place a hand on my heart to calm it as I continue with the song.

The stars are burning

I hear your voice in my mind

Can't you hear me calling?

My heart is yearning

Like the ocean that's running dry

Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet

(Won't you save me?)

There's gonna be a monsoon

When you get back to me

Oh, baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end

And make this desert flower again

I'm so glad you found me

Stick around me

Baby, baby, baby, oh

It's a world of wonder with you in my life

So hurry, baby

Don't waste no more time

And I need you here

I can't explain

But day without you

is like a year without rain

Ooh

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh~

Once the song was complete I did another quick bow and walked off stage. Heading for the bathroom I lock myself up inside for a few minutes to let silent tears run down my face. *I just need to go home* Wiping the tear away quickly I ran out without anyone seeing me and out the entrance to the club. Getting up to my apartment as quickly as I can I don't even bother with turn on the lights but brought the images of the candles in the living room and kitchen to light. Opening my eyes I my apartment was lit in a warm glow. Walking into the kitchen I grab my bottle of rum out of the fridge and a cup and proceeded to perch myself on the couch in the living room to finish off the bottle.

Fresh tears began to pour down my face and I took another swig of the straight rum while singing to myself the lyrics of Selena Gomez ghost of you. Slowly feeling started to fade and the room started to spin a little. Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye I turned to see Aaron standing there looking at me with some untold look. Not thinking straight I stand up and start to yell at him. "What are you doing here? How did you get into my Apartment? What do you wa…?" the room started to spin faster from the quick stand up. My knees gave out and the darkness was creep up in the corners of my vision. With a sense of falling I start to prepare myself for impact onto the floor, which never came. At the last second a pair of strong arms wrap around me and cradle me to an equally strong chest with an instant sense of home in his warmth. Before the darkness could completely claim me I was lifted in to his arms and heard him whisper. "I thought I finally broke you of this fainting stuff." With a finger pushing my bangs to the side I finally gave up and fell in to the encroaching darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Another Lime enjoy..._

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Rolling over I stretch my arms above my head. Looking around my room I noticed everything was in its normal. Today is Sunday so the bar was closed but its also the day I head out to my aunts house to train for the day. Taking another look around I stand up and head out to my living room and noticed it empty and clean.*Must have been a dream. Why would I dream of him coming back I don't know but what ever.* heading to my room I strip off my cloths and wrap a towel around my self intent on taking a shower before heading out. Walking from my room I ran into something very solid and very wet looking up I stare into the Unique silver eyes of Aaron.

"well, haven't seen a sight as good as this since I left four and a half years ago." He said with a grin. Feeling the blood rush up my face I put my hand up to my nose to stop the bleeding as my face turned beet red.

"It wasn't a dream… oh god… wait its only been 3 years." Looking away I stared at a painting on my wall "Can you please put some cloths on Aaron…" I said feeling my blush grow brighter.

He clucked at me and said "Nope, wasn't a dream and it might have been 3 years for you but if you recall, Gui takes me through time and space, and sure I'll be right back." He turned and grabbed his jacket and then walked to the door. As he opened it I noticed Sean and Angela standing there staring at a very naked and wet Aaron. My blush growing even brighter as Aaron said "ummm… Hi."

"Well Hello to you to Aaron, If I would have known you needed a place I would had you come stay with me." Angela said staring him up and down. As I watched her I felt an angry turning in the pit of my stomach.

"actually I live right across the hall which is were I was headed for some clean cloths come on in and I will be right back." He then proceeded to walk around them. Angela and Sean came in to sit on the couch, Staring at me in my towel.

"This is not what it looks like guys I swear." I said to them to try and set them straight.

"It looks like you were visited by a god there Alex." Angela stated with a grin spreading across her face.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't say god but what ever floats you boat." Aaron stated as he walked back in finally dressed. Breathing out a sigh I turn to see Angela eying him up again.

"So Sean what are you doing here? Was there something you needed?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch before you head out to your aunts." He stated sounding confused and embarrassed.

"Wait, You have a family Alex? I thought you told me you had none left?" Aaron asked Curiously.

"well Aaron at the time I didn't know I had any left. After you left I searched into my background hence I am here in France not in japan." I stated still annoyed as I was looking at him I noticed that his hand was completely black with a glowing cross on the back of his hand. "what happened to you arm Aaron?"

"hmm, oh this, let's just say don't try to catch a shooting star." Aaron said with a cheeky grin. Shaking my head I just turn for the bathroom.

"Only you would do something like that Aaron. Hey Sean I can't go to lunch I'm late already so I headed fro a shower and then out. Sorry k" I said continuing into the bathroom and closed the door. Sighing in relief as the blush finally started to fade I started my shower and climbed into the hot water to relax.*Oh shit I forgot my clothing in my bedroom.

Stepping out of the shower I grabbed my towel and dried my hair as best as possible and the wrap it around my self peeking around the door the three in the living room were having there own conversation. Angela was still staring him up and down *what is up with him and women* turning I rush down the hall to my room. Throwing my towel to the side I grab my normal work out clothes and throw on my tank top and short shorts. Grabbing my towel from the floor where it landed, I finished drying my hair and throwing it up into a messy bun. Finished I wandered out to the living room and smack Aaron across the head.

"Will you put a shirt on before she starts to die from dehydration." I said catching Angela's attention.

"Sadly you ruined the last shirt I had" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you telling me you have been wondering around like this for the last 3 years… Poor women. How many deaths did you cause?" I said laughing slightly to my self.

"Hey, there hasn't been a single complaint yet." He said grinning "oh yeah these two will be joining us at your aunts."

"well they can't complain if there dead… wait did you just say they were joining us…

When did I say you were coming to…" I said pointing a finger at Sean and Angela.

"You didn't I'm coming whether you want me to or not it's my right as your previous teacher and I say they can come to" he said with a serious expression.

"But they don't know yet I was keeping it a secret for now." I stated

"Well now's the best time to find out. Sean needs to know if he is going to keep hanging out with us, and Angela well best she know don't want her worrying about what's happening if either of us catch something that has to deal with it."

"I'm worried about letting them know. I don't know how they will react I don't want this ending up like japan I like it here." Looking at the wall clock "Damn it I have to go…" Staring at Aaron for a minute "Fine lets go cause I have to leave and tante doesn't like it when I'm late" I stated starting for the door.

Walking off the bus in the middle of nowhere outside of Paris I stepped off the road into the tall grass to let the other three out.

"Its just down the road a little bit guys." Turning I start to walk the mile out to my Aunts home looking back I make sure they are following then grin slightly "First part of training… Keep up…" starting to book it off I hear some yelling from behind me and laugh. Suddenly a chuckling Aaron came flying by me.

"ha ha you're still to early to out run me Alex." suddenly I stumbled a little and then crashed to the ground as someone fell into me from behind and I closed my eyes. Some how I had a soft landing opening my eyes I see that Angela and I had fallen on Aaron with a smile on his face he continued to stare at the two sets of tits in his face. "Well I'm not complaining." He said as his grin got wider.

"Sorry Aaron… Aaron, HEY pervert our faces are up here!" I yelled at him to get his attention.

"Oh I know, These just happen to be right in front of me." Climb off of him I helped Angela to her feet.

"Well we still have a little more to go Aaron lets slow down a bit for them." I stated sheepishly.

"or we could pick up the pace and I carry them both."

"Oh Ok that works to lets get moving Tante is gonna be mad as it is." I take off running again knowing that Aaron is going to catch up anyway. Making record time to tante's house with me trying to surpass Aaron the entire way. As we came to the door Tante was standing there waiting for us.

"You are late Chère L'une you should have been here 5 minutes ago what took you so long?" my aunt asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"désolé tante we ran into some issues but I am here now."

"Who are these people Chere?"

"Umm Tante this is Aaron… he was… my first trainer, he invited my friends Angela and Sean so that they can Get to know me better I guess." I said Pointing to each person as I named them.

"Yup, names Aaron and I introduced you niece to magic, Pleasure to meet you." He said as he extended his hand out to the older women. Tante reach out and placed her hand in his give it a gentle shake. Then Angela and Sean walked up to introduce themselves as well.

"Hi I'm Angela I work with Alex and been a friend of hers since she came to town, its nice to meet you." Angela shook tante's hand and then Sean stepped up to.

"Hi my name is Sean-paul but you can call me Sean, I am umm… Also a friend of hers." He shook her and as well and stepped back as if nervous.

"its nice to meet you all" Tante said "Alex can I speak with you for a moment." She asked. Nodding I walked of with her leaving the other three to wait.

"What's wrong tante? Is it ok that they are here?"

"Who is this Aaron? When I shook his hand he had vary little magic talent. How is it he is your previous teacher?"

"Trust me Tante he is more then qualified to train me. If you have to test him then do so he will probably revel in the chance to show off." She nodded to me and looked back at Aaron.

"what is He to you Chere I sense a deep turmoil in you when it comes to him and you need no distractions in you training." She asked and I blushed slightly turning away so the three waiting didn't see my face.

" Yeah tante that he is… distraction is a good word for him, But I will be fine in my training I will not let my feelings for him get in the way." Turning I walked back over to the group and stood by Angela. "Aaron, Tante wants to test you to prove you worth…" grinning I laugh slightly.

"Oh bring it on I will pass this test with ease" Aaron stated grinning wildly.

"Well…first you're physical strength is. Give me 100 in 5 minutes." watching Aaron drop to his thumb he started to do push ups on only his thumb standing upside down

"1, 2, 3"

"98, 99, 100 there 100 in three minutes." He pushes off his thumb into a standing position and removed his jacket, hanging it up to dry.

"When did you learn that and why didn't you teach me" I stated when I caught sight of the scar between his shoulder blades and start to laugh loudly surprising everyone else.

"I learned it two dimensions back after I left, came with the arm, and why are you laughing." Aaron asked curiously.

"Is that..." I giggled again. "Is that scar from me… the one on your back." I asked finally able to stop long enough to ask.

"Hmmm…oh this one, yeah you got me good with that fireball, although I barely notice it anymore." Aaron said with a grin, and I start laughing again.

"I'm sorry but you kinda earned it."

"Don't be you're right I deserved it."

"Anyway enough fooling around Chere you have to start training so let's get this over with. Second test Show me you most powerful spell." Tante stated starting to get annoyed

"Are Augmentation spells alright?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Do what ever you like I would like to make sure that you have the power to live up to the training I have heard about." She said watch and waiting for Aaron to do something.

"Ok then" Aaron cleared his throat he cast three spells. "Dins fire, Farora's wind, Nayru's love." As the three spells hovered around him he smirked and spoke again "TRIPLEX COMPLEXIO." He then absorbed all three spells into his being and using them to change his person. Watching I noticed his hair changed into a long fiery mane his eyes went from silver to an icy blue and his body disappeared and replaced by a body of nothing but wind. "So what do you think." He asked and grinned

"Well…it's not what I expected from someone with no magical talent, but very impressive." She said as I continued to just stare at him surprised and jaw a gap.

"What, you didn't think you were the only one to learn a few things, did you Alex" Aaron said as he grinned. Shutting my mouth I glare at him slightly.

"well if I know any better you probably had people to train you in some form my trainer up and left me the morning after my birthday." Turning I crossed my arms.

"Aww, Alex it not my fault I told you that Gui said it was time to go if I didn't go the harmonics from him would have blown my head off." He said. I then turned my head around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Tante I'm gonna go start my mediation so we can continue." Walking off I grab my candles from the crate on the side of the house and found a quiet flowery space and place the candles around me. "Aww damn it … well they know anyway" thinking I light all the candles and sit in the middle clearing my mind of all DISTRACTIONS to drift in to my meditative state.

Coming out of my meditation slowly I felt calm and focused and ready to train. Opening my eyes I came face to face with Aaron " You know you're really cute when you aren't thinking." Surprised I fell back and knocked over the candles behind me.

"Must you get in my face Aaron ." I said kicking my leg out to try and catch him with my foot. "well I was calm and collected…"

"Well, I can't help but to look at your cute face." He said as he hopped up over my leg. "And if your calm and collected, how about I evaluate how far you training has come along." He said with a grin spreading across his face that meant trouble for me. Lowering my eyes slightly I look at him nervously. Calling up energy to use a power he doesn't know I have yet I had wind blow out all the candles.

"Sure why not…" Standing up I walk further out into the field to save my aunts house from possible destruction. Turning to look at him I warily "so what do you want to see first?" I asked still staring at him.

"everything you have learned, in ACTUAL combat." He said as he got into and fighting stance "And don't hold anything back, or you might not survive."

"I have no intentions of holding anything back I know better you can take it… and you wouldn't kill me … all though I ask you don't use that spell from earlier. Please." I stated getting into a loose fighting stance. *I really need more training in martial arts." I thought to myself while waiting for him to answer or start.

"You don't know weither I will or not, you have never seen me serious." I watched as his face hardened and prepared my self for the tiring battle to come. Watching as he came flying forward aiming to hit me in the stomach with an open palm. Throwing my arm down to push the arm away as my right hand in a fist and I force energy into it to help add a affect of wind. Throwing it out I aim for his jaw and missed as he jumped back.

"Hmm, so you learned how to harness wind. Very Good, have have you learned how to combine and shape them yet." He then pulled forth a sword of fire and earth and stood there waiting to see how I would retaliate.

"I've only learned two months ago but I know a little, but I can try." Thinking of the image a sword made of fire I call upon my wind to wrap around and contain it looking to my hand I held the sword I imagined.

"Hmm, very good, looks like you grasped the basics of it rather quickly." As he rushed forward with an underhand strike. Standing defensively I force the sword down to block his attack before it could catch me. Releasing the energy from the sword I use the wind and fire to form a flaming vortex between us to push him back. Gathering the energy back up I form the sword in my hand once again and take up a defensive position again. Standing up Aaron brushed himself off and whistled. "Nice work, you're getting better little firecracker" moving his magma sword to his left hand he formed his right into a claw coming for another attack he used his right claw to push off the ground and attack from the air. As he grew closer I raised my sword up in defense. Taking the blow as a crater forms below me due to the force. He pushed off and landed a few feet in front of me and spun around to slice me with the claws from his right hand, catching me across my stomach and chest he left four cuts across my shirt and body.

Pissed off I focused on my energy again to form an earth pillar to form below him and throw him into the air as fire started from the ground and followed him up. "well, you have been learning." He smirked and back flipped. I felt a burst of energy as I saw him standing on the air several feet above the flames. His right arm then shifted into the form of a gun and shot water to extinguish the flames below. Watching him stand there for matter of seconds he looked down at me and then disappeared. As I start to scan my eyes around for him I felt his right arm, back in normal form, wrap around me to my left breast, and his left grab my hair playfully and pull my head back slightly. "So, are we done now little firecracker." He said with a grin in his voice. " Oh look we had an audience." He said and I look over to see Aunt, Angela, and Sean all standing by the back door to house mouths a gap at what they had just witnessed.

Aaron then moved his head down and to the side, his hair shifting to cover his face and started to nibble on my neck below my ear. I go to pull away trying not to let him know I liked it he pulled my hair more and tightened his grip forcing a soft moan out of my lips.

"Aaron they are watchi…" moaning again as he moved further down still nibbling he slipped his fingers into the slice in my shirt to play with my nipple.

"hmm, so, let them watch" he said as he bit down harder to cause a mark on the crest of my neck and shoulder. Looking over to see if they were still there I saw tante rushing Angela and Sean into the house. * Oh god no excuses now.* giving up I reach down to run my hand along his inner thigh making my way up to his groin. I felt Aaron grin on neck and move his right hand down to go underneath my shirt and ran his nail gently across my stomach then back to my breast.

Feeling his hand remove from my hair it worked its way down my body to work its way into the front of my shorts to get a feel of my excitement, drawling a louder moan as he delved deeper into my core. Feeling his impatience he removed his hands and spun me around to look him in the face. As I blushed slightly as he pressed me against himself and kissed me deeply thrusting his tongue into my mouth. His hand moved to the rips in my shirt and tore it in half. Leaning down he moved my bra to the side and took my nipple into his mouth while his hands worked on removing my shorts.

Throwing my head back and arching my back to press into his mouth. Just then he wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on my ass lifting me up and pressing me against him. Wrapping my legs around his waist I realized he had released himself from his pants. Digging my hands into his hair I smile and lean in for another exciting kiss while he position himself to enter me.

Looking up at him from where my head lay in the crook of his arm I blush a little to my self and look away again, while snuggling closer * I never knew such positions existed.* shuting my eyes exhausted I sigh with satisfaction. "I'm so tired." Pulling his jacket further up to cover myself from the cool breeze I drift into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Coming into consciousness slowly the smell of rum fills my nose. Cracking my eyes just barely I see Aaron sitting there holding the bottle in my face. Running my hand up his leg I grab the bottle and take a swig. "Morning Aaron."

"Morning sleeping beauty, I think its about time you got up, we have work today." He said as he pushed my bangs off to the side. Thinking about what he said I jerked into a sitting position.

"What time is it?" I looked around for a clock noticing I don't have one in my room. *Wait how did I get home.*

"Well good morning to you two too, and its 8:55 pm." He stated. As I followed his gaze I realized that my chest was completely bare. Grabbing my hair I cover my self then punch him in the arm.

"Pervert."

"Hey can you blame me." He said grinning "Well I have to get down I have to be there by 9."

"okay I start at 9:30 so I'll see you then… and thanks for waking me."

"No problem, I thought I should seeing as how it was my fault you got like that." Aaron said as he walked out me door " See you when you get there." Was the last thing I heard from him before he left. Standing up I walked through my apartment and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Handing my playlist to Mac I prepare to walk up on stage. The lights fade and since I was starting with a slow one tonight I decided to play it on the piano the hand. Climbing up on stage I sat at the piano and start with the first cords of the song one and only by Adele.

~You've been on my mind

I grow fonder every day,

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

God only knows

Why it's taken me so long

To let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

I've been on your mind

You hang on every word I say

Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?

And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You'll never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

Come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts.~

Standing from the piano I bowed as the crowd stood there watching silently. Walking off the stage I head over to the bar "Evening Angela, Sean, Aaron. How is everyone tonight." I said in a slightly perky voice as the drink slides over to me. "Oh thanks Aaron."

"No problem, and you know you should really keep you hair down it looks better that way"

"If I wanted it down Aaron I would have left it down… Hey Aaron after work I gotta talk to about some stuff k." taking a deep swig and polishing off my glass I placed it back down on the counter.

"sure I need to talk to you too." Aaron said with a wave of finger. Suddenly my hair fell around me still wet. "Probably about the same stuff you need to discuss."

"It was still wet Asshole." Taking his example she waved her hand and used wind to undo his pants and have them drop to the ground.

"Why didn't you use a heating spell its how I got mine dry." He waved that finger again and his pants came back up and redid themselves. "plus a hand is so obvious try to use a finger its less conspicuous." He waved the finger again and my hair began to heat and dry.

" I… Didn't.. think… about it and read this finger." I said flipping him off and wagging her eye brows.

"Hmm, when and where." He then leaned forward and began nibbling on my finger. Holding back I reached out and smacked him upside his head.

"Pervert…and Mr. Showoff where's my other drink?" I asked with a smirk.

"Right in front of you, must not have noticed it while I was teasing you." Looking down I the cup and grabbed it and pulled it to my lips.

"Thanks…" I said then proceeded to throw my drink back. "How do you always make my drink perfect." I asked and looked at him.

"hmm a bit of rum, a bit of coke, and a bit of magic thrown in." he grinned at me. *why does that frighten me…*

"Seriously that's how you make her drink so perfect and I was wondering what I was doing wrong." Angela come up behind him and asked.

"Nah jut joking, back before I got my power I used to work as a bartender myself. I just got good at memorizing portions, besides she likes her just like I like mine." He said grinning back to Angela " I just put the magic in when she running low."

" So that's the reason I always felt energetic after our training lessons…" I stated questioningly. "Were you doing it for your own gain?"

"What do you mean for his gain?" Sean turned and asked me with a suspicious face.

"Umm… nothing don't worry about it."

"Actually that magic came from me, so when you were running low, I was giving you some of mine, and no, I wasn't expecting anything out of it." His grin grew wider "Although that doesn't mean I didn't like it." Embarrassed I blushed and dropped my head to the bar with a sigh.

"Alex are you ok?" Angela asked coming up to rub the back of my head when she went to pull her hand away she tugged my hair and caused me to moan softly.

"I would say she's better then ok." Aaron said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Aaron… Angela please don't pull my hair." I said the whispering softly. "at least not Here."

"I'm sorry Alex its just that my bracelets stuck." Angela said as she tried to pull hard this time and I moan loader.

"Here, let me." Aaron said as he reached in to help. Finishing with out problems. "I'm used to getting untangled from her hair."

Getting up from my seat I start to walk away. " Thanks for the help and the drinks but I have to sing again my limits usually two songs so …"

"Lucky, 20 bucks a song, doubt that could hold me, I'm probably going to have to find a day job too." He sighed and I continued to the back waving over my shoulder to them. Stopping I turn around and walk to the bar.

"Actually Aaron do you have your guitar with you… I'll pay you…?" I asked him.

" Umm…Duh I always have Gui and Kuroshimamenou near me." He stated as he reached down and grabbed his guitar. He then proceeded to remove his shirt on put on his jacket. "You don't mind do you Angela."

"Um… no go ahead." Angela said

"OK thanks Angela come on Aaron your gonna play with me."

"hmm, I thought we had to play a song but if you insist Alex." I turned to glare at his grinning face. I smack him again.

"You really are a pervert you know that."

"Hey you set me up for them." His grin grew wider. Heading back behind stage I speak with mac again and told him there was a change in plans and that I didn't need his help tonight.

"Okay do you know, Call me when your sober by evanescence."

Aaron smirked again "I can play that." Nodding I went up on stage and sat to the piano again. I start playing the beginning notes to the song and start sing on time. When the time came Aaron joined in on guitar. Standing I walk over to the mic and continue to sing deeply.

~Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?

Lose it all?

So maybe you can remember yourself.

Can't keep believing,

We're only deceiving ourselves .

And I'm sick of the lie,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.

Sick with shame.

Must be exhausting to lose your own game.

Selfishly hated,

No wonder you're jaded.

You can't play the victim this time,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.

You only want it cause it's over,

It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?

How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

Don't lie to me,

Just get your things.

I've made up your mind.~

Finishing the song and letting out a sigh I smiled and bowed again, turning I walk over to Aaron and then off stage.

"That was great lets head over for another drink I will pay you later." I said as we started for the bar.

"No need I enjoyed that I mean when was the last time we played together like that.?" Aaron said as he went behind the bar, made my drink and handed it to me. I sat down and a blush raised across my cheeks.

"Um… I think it was the night of your birthday." I stated downing my drink.

"Oh yeah and what a night it was." He said as he smiled remembering the night.

"You guys were great" Angela said as she bounced over to us. "Oh by the way Fred said he wanted to speak with us before we go home."

"Well I will be seeing you guys anyway; you did great once again Alex. Night everyone." Sean said with a wave on his way out the door.

"So who's Fred anyway" Aaron asked. Turning to look at him

"Seriously… he's the man who signs you paycheck Aaron." I said.

"Oh well I haven't got a paycheck yet and I never met him, so how was I suppose to know."

"Anyway Angela what does he want to talk to us about." I asked curiously.

"Wednesday is Halloween, he wanted to let us know what we are going to be doing."

"Really Sweet I so hope I can wear a costume, I have this whole idea in my head

that I have been dying to try out." A grin spread on his lips again.

"Is it really I completely forgot about it... Wait I don't work on Wednesday… oh well I will come anyway."

"Actually I was going to ask you to work a bartender shift that night since its his night to play." Fred said coming around the corner. "and its going to be busy that night. Hello Aaron nice to finally meet you." Fred stuck his hand out in greeting. Aaron grabbed the extended hand and shook it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you to, Fred. They never told me I had such a handsome boss." Aaron said with a smile.

"You're not getting a raise so don't suck up… Anyway on Halloween everyone, is a free for all you can wear or do what ever you want as long as you don't get arrested or break anything. Ok." Fred said with a smile on his face.

"Actually Fred that's just how Aaron is, really that's awesome…" I said starting to think about what I was going to wear.

"yeah I wasn't aiming for a raise, I was just stating the truth, and sweet, I can so try that costume idea I've been thinking of."

"I will see you all then I am giving you the day off to prepare. And so we can

restock for that night we are low now and the truck won't be here till that afternoon. So enjoy the day."

"Even better, see you then Fred… hey Angela do you have an idea on what your going to do?"

" I had one, but I'm not sure if I can find the stuff for it I will have to shop tomorrow for it." Angela said walking around the bar as I was standing up, and we started for the door together with Aaron in tow. "So Alex do you wanna go shopping with me?"

"Actually I am going to spend the day in meditation because its all hallows eve."

"Hey Angela is there a hot topic around here there's a specific kinda pants I need and I'm pretty sure they will have them." Aaron asked turning his head towards Angela.

"Actually I was headed there myself. So I will come by in the morning and grab you." Coming to the front Angela turned to us. "I'm headed home I will see you tomorrow guys."

"Beware though I'm not going to shower to make the costume more believable" Aaron stared at her "Damn that's a nice ass"

"Yeah you right…" I said while staring at his ass.

"Well I was talking about Angela's, but ok" He said as he walked in with me

following.

"Yeah hers is nice to." I said still staring as he reached the top of the steps,

" Hmm, who's is better though" Aaron looked back grinned and shook his ass. Shaking my head I walk into my room and look over my shoulder at him.

"Hmm. Mine." Laughing slightly I leave the door open for him

"Hmm you got me there it is a nice ass." Aaron the proceeded to grab my ass turning my head i stare at him for a moment before I walk to the bedroom to grab the abandoned bottle. When I returned I sat on the couch and motioned for him to come sit and drink.

"hmm, I thought you said we had something to discuss." Aaron said as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"We do hence me wanting you to sit…" opening the bottle I took a small swig and handed it to Aaron. " I wanted to tell you that I found out why I was so attuned to magic."

"hmm, ok," Aaron said before taking a swig himself and handing it back "so why is that?"

"Well… my family is kind of descended of a fallen Angel Named Uriel, Every few generations she is reincarnated and …" point to myself I try to get him to see where I was going with it.

"Hmm, so you are the reincarnation of an Angel, Damn I'm gifted items by gods and fucking an Angel how lucky can one Atheist get." Aaron said laughing slightly. Turning to glare at him I try not to laugh as well

"Seriously… you had to go there. Anyway its why my parents moved me to japan they didn't want me involved in it. That's also why I learn so quickly cause its in my blood."

"Hmm, interesting backstory, unlike you I was born a normal guy." Aaron said. Laughing slight under my breathe I just turn to stare at him.

"Normal… really how were you normal?" I asked.

"Actually I was normal, just a regular guy, with a regular family, and a regular life. No magic, no martial arts, no dimension traveling. It was a good life, boring but good." He stated as his eyes drifted off.

"Well, if you say so. Soo after you left me where did your portals drop you, who needed your assistance?"

"Actually, it dropped me in a back alley in the middle of 19th century Europe and, no one actually, more like I needed them. The minute I got there, something that resembled a star collided into me and shredded my arm to bits, replacing it with this." He said holding up his right arm. "From there on, I met some really cool guys that helped me learn how to harness and control it, I also go this kickass jacket."

"So it wasn't a shooting star for real? What is it then? And your right it is pretty kickass… warm to." I said with a slight blush remembering the night before.

"Nah it wasn't close enough though. Damn innocence burnt and hurt like a bitch when it shredded my arm though. Anything else your curious about?"

Laying my head down on his lap I look up at him "Where else did you get to, or did you go anywhere else." I said feeling slightly light headed

"Hmm, I went to a different dimension japan, an all, girl's middle school. Wound up there in a huge battle. Afterwards though I made good friends with a 10-year old teacher, he was pretty cool, learned martial arts from one of the students, and trained a bit more in magic with a vampire. She showed me how to expand my magic reservoir. I learned how to control other elements on my own. After that I wound up back here." He said as his hand moved my bangs off to the side. "Comfy?"

Turning over I curl up with his stomach. "Yes, very. So you have accomplished a lot why would your guitar bring you back here? There's really nothing for you to learn here."

"hmm, I don't know about that, he just decided I guess, and who said I had to learn I could have been brought back here to teach." Listening to him I let out yawn.

"But I am already going through training I have learned a lot in the two months I have been here, Tante is amazing."

"Hmm, I wouldn't doubt that, but there's only so much you can learn from proper training. As my last master said. 'Actual combat is worth atleast twice as much experience over proper training.' Plus who said it had to be in magic, you can't think to protect yourself against normal's with just magic can you?"

"Actually I always considered my fighting skills for … intuition. Kinda like instinct, maybe it's called self-preservation… I don't know."

"Ahh, but that can only get you so far. Take our fight for example; none of your combat moves actually hit, just that vortex, because I didn't see it coming. You wouldn't be able to take on a true fighter with just instinct alone."

"Ouch Aaron, just … ouch." Snuggling up closer to him. "I'm still tired from yesterday by the way you wore me out."

"He he, sorry, I tend to get serious in a fight and don't worry, you should feel better by morning." As he said this I felt his arm on my arm and the spot became warm making me feel better by the second but still tired. Closing my eyes I nuzzled him again.

"Thanks for whatever you did I feel somewhat better now."

"No problem, I just filled up your magic reservoir, that's it. You should probably get some sleep though, I can't help with physical fatigue." Letting the warmth in my body take me I started to drift into a dark welcoming slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: This chapter has some pretty explicate action. So i Posted the alternate site where you have to be of correct age to even access it Sorry Guys... i hope you enjoy other wise._

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Waking to the sound of the front door I crawl out of bed. I walk over to my dresser and throw on a tank top and shorts then proceeded to put my hair up in a bun. Opening my bedroom door I walk out to see Aaron talking to Angela.

"Well might wanna try getting used to it, I tend to give my friends nicknames, like Alex she's firecracker."

"I'm not a firecracker asshole." I said as I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Oh good morning little firecracker." He said grinning. I glared at him as he then proceeded to say "Awe don't be that way, here, a pack of Newport's just for you." Throwing a pack towards me.

"Thanks" opening the pack I look back to him "You got a lighter too?"

"Hey I didn't know you smoked." Angela said staring over at me.

"I do on mornings like this." Holding up my cigarette I look at Aaron again. "So, about that lighter."

"Umm, you got magic remember, just light it with fire. It's what I do when my zippo runs out." Aaron the put a clipper into his mouth and whipped out his zippo, lit his clipper and then stashed it back into his pocket. Glaring at him again.

"Ass." Thinking about my cigarette being lit it begins to smoke lightly. "There happy." Smiling I think about a flame starting at his left foot. As I started to light I grinned.

"Hmm, very good." He said pointing down to his foot and putting out the flames. "Appling magic like that every day will eventually increase your reservoirs."

"Yeah well you ruined my fun…" putting my cigarette out in the random ash tray Aaron had brought over the other day I stand up and start my way to my bedroom again.

"Hey Alex nice tat." Stopping I turned to stare at him.

"Are you telling me you're just noticing them for the first time?"

"Them, you have more than the one?" jaw dropped slightly I continue to stare at him.

"Yeah, Aaron I have more than the one. You have seen me naked and have yet to see my tattoos man I know what your mind is on now." Turning around I lift the back of my tank top up and over my head to cover the front to show the tat I had going down my back.

"Well, I don't normally pay attention to minor details such as tat's when I'm with a hot woman, plus, I rarely see your back." He said with a smirk.

"You're an ass Aaron." Putting my shirt back on I continue down the hall to gather all my materials for today's long meditation.

"Aww, Why'd you have to put it back on, and I try little firecracker." Grabbing my pants from off the floor I throw them down the hall with the intention of hitting him with them. Watching as he catches them, he pulls my pair of blue lacy panties from inside them.

"Hey Alex, you still have these? And if they didn't fit me four and a half years ago I doubt they would fit me now." Running down the hall I grab the pants from his hands and rushed back to my room and shut the door.

"Geez that man can be such a perv." I went back to gathering all my candles and brought them to the living room after I heard the door close. I move the couch from my way to reveal the circle I had drawn on the floor for meditation at home. Walking to the kitchen I grab the salt and head back to my circle. Grabbing my candles I walk into my circle and start to pour salt around the circle. One done I place to candles evenly around the circle and think of them lit and glowing.

Opening my eyes the candles were all lit and I think for a second about if there was anything else I needed to do. Realizing that there wasn't I slowly began to clear my mind and drift into a deep meditation that will last the whole day.

Nc-17 rated section go read the whole chapter at gallery/#/d4p079y

Waking up stiff I curl up into the body next to me while keeping my eyes closed trying to force myself back to sleep. Giving up I open my eyes and looked up at Aaron. "What happened to you?"

"Turns out I'm a reincarnation of Satsuriku."

"Blood lust. Seriously, well that explains a lot." Laughing to myself I curl back up to his chest.

"Heh, I guess it does. Hey Alex, before we pass back out, I have one thing to tell you." Looking back up at him I see him watching me and waiting.

"Hmm, What is it you need to tell me?" I asked curiously

"I love you." He stated bluntly. Staring at him in shock I ran those words through my mind.

"You love me? Since when and don't say last night cause I will hurt you."

"Hmm it was about three and a half years ago, I ended up fighting this level four akuma that totally decimated me. I was seconds from death when I realized it, all I could think about was you, not my family, not my friends, just this beautiful girl who I had only known for a few months." He said as he smiled gently. Blushing slightly I lean up on one elbow and look down at his chest.

"That's sweet Aaron, but I have something to tell you as well." He let out a slight sigh.

"You love Sean right?" looking at him amazed I touched his cheek with my hand and rubbed it slightly with a smile crossing my face.

"Actually I was going to Say that I Loved you to, I think for longer than I have actually realized."

"Really? That's good to hear, I thought you wouldn't accept me, I mean, I know I can be annoying and rude."

"Nah, that's just you, the way I like you. A pain in my ass." Laughing I lie back down and curl up with his chest again.

"Hmm, well I think we are too exhausted for me to be a pain in your ass at this moment, maybe later." He said smirking down at me. Glaring softly at him I slapped his chest and laughed.

"Just to settle things you are mine as well."

"I wouldn't dream of being anyone else's" he said softly with a smile, leaning forward to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Good, no can we go back to sleep I'm ti…" I stopped talking as Angela came rushing into the room slightly out of breath.

"WHAT happened last night? And what happened to the two of you, it looks like you both went to war?" Angela said as she started looking around the room bring her eyes back to us.

"Umm, Redecorating?" Aaron said while looking at Angela awkwardly.

"Yeah, I can see that but that doesn't explain why you're both covered in blood and look extremely disheveled." Glaring at us slightly she walked closer to look for injuries. "And that still doesn't answer what happened after I passed out last night."

"Sigh, sit down, it's going to be a long explanation." He got up and started to get dressed. "Well it starts off that because I couldn't fight full power due to not wanting to harm you, I discovered a new side of me." He said to her as fur started to work its way up his arm. "His name is Satsuriku and he is the embodiment of blood lust itself." Suddenly a pair of fuzzy brown wolf ears and tail grew out of his body and I stare in shock at them. "And I seem to be his reincarnation, so in order to save my life, but keep up with my wish to keep my friend protected he took control, and well the guy was decimated in a matter of seconds, and I was soaked in his blood. Turns out that satsuriku had the same feelings as me for Alex, so that's why this room looks like a war zone and we look exhausted." He said as he elongated his snout. My eyes went wide as I stared at him. "so, what do you think, do I make a good werewolf or what?"

"umm, creepy." Angela said eyes bulging from her head.

"Hey Aaron come here…" I said to him wave him over to me.

"Hmm, ok." He said as he walked over to me. Getting up on my knees on the bed I reached up and played with his ears.

"hehe cool." I said giggling to myself. Aaron tried not to laugh and backed away.

"Hey, careful with those, they're ticklish." I laughed again and laid back down curling up under the blankets.

"Its ok I got my fill for now. Now can I go back to sleep we have a long night to night."

"Sure I'm going to do something though, I can't get back to sleep now. Hey Angela wanna help me."

"Sure no problem. What do you want done." She turned to start he way out the door.

"Night guys see ya later today." I said once before they walked out of the room.

"Night babe you're gonna love it." He said before he closed the door behind him. Curling up with the pillow he was laying on I fell asleep surrounded by his scent.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Waking I sit up and look around my room. With no window in here its hard to see anything but darkness. Standing up I walk over to my dresser and grab the costume I had bought a few weeks back for Halloween and walk to the bathroom intent on taking a shower before work tonight.

After washing my hair and body I step out of the shower and grab my towel. Intending on leaving my hair wet today I dress quickly into my lacey naughty angel costume. Fixing my hair appropriately I walk out of the apartment and head down to the bar.

Walking in I look over to the bar to see aaron floating near the ceiling over the bar itself, with a drill. Making my way to stand below him I stare at his back for a sec. "What are you doing exactly?" I said while taking a look at what he was installing. Jumping down he landed next to me looking me up and down while letting out a wolf whistle.

"Nothing much really, Angela saw these while we were out shopping and asked me to install them for her. I have a vague Idea about what she wants them for, but I don't know for sure." Smirking at him I laughed to myself.

"I know exactly what she intends on having those for." Looking back up at the stripper poles now installed into the bar.

"wow Aaron that was fast, Hey Alex you look great… but I have some for you to finish off that costume turn around." Turning around I felt her pin something to my back. Looking back I notice a small pair of grey feathery wings now on my back.

"Awe sweet now its complete, So Aaron what do you think." Twirling slowly for him with a smile on my face.

"the wings tip it off big time." He said with a smile.

"good, hey Angela Aaron was wondering what the poles were going to be used for… wanna show him?"

"hmm, SO I WAS RIGHT, that is what you wanted them for. I think I'm really going to enjoy tonight." Angela started to head to the bar with a grin when we heard footsteps behind them.

"wow guys you did an amazing job tonight. So are you all ready for tonight's bash?" turning around I see Fred standing in the door way staring at the decorated club.

"Actually Fred it was all Aaron, I mean I helped alil, but it was mostly him." Angela pointed out while taking a seat on one of the bar stools

"I'm ready for tonight it's going to be a smash. Everyone's going to love it here." I said excitedly

"Hell, Yeah I can't wait for tonight, it's going to be killer." Aaron said as he let out a howl.

"Well good we open in 30 minutes be ready I already unloaded all the liquor so we are fully stocked, Oh and guys Have Fun." He said then proceeded to turn and walk away towards the back.

Standing behind the bar mixing drinks, I look up to the stage and watch aaron walk out for his performance. He sat a chair in front of the mic and started stum the opening for Hey there Delilah on his guitar. Listening to him play I continued to serve the drinks.

~Hey there Delilah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there Delilah

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me, girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

and we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Delilah I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Delilah here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me.~

Finishing the notes for his first song he started to play the notes for another, when I'm with you by faber drive.

~Saw you walk into the room

Thought I'd try to talk to you

Babe am I ever glad you wanted me to

It's been two years to the day

Half the time I've been away

I know I'm not there enough but that's gonna change

Cause I'm coming back

To show you that I'm keeping the promise I made

When I'm with you I'll make every second count

Cause I miss you

Whenever you're not around

When I kiss you

I'll still get butterflies years from now

I'll make every second count when I'm with you

Yeah we've had our ups and down

But we've always worked them out

Babe am I ever glad we've got this far now

Still I'm lying here tonight

Wishing I was by your side

Cause when I'm not there enough

Nothing feels right

So I'm coming back to show you that

I'll love you the rest of my life

When I'm with you

I'll make every second count

Cause I miss you

When ever you're not around

When I kiss you

I'll still get butterflies years from now

I'll make every second count

When I'm with you

Whatever it takes I'm not gonna break

the promise I made

When I'm with you

I'll make every second count

Cause I miss you

When I'm with you

I'll make every second count

Cause I miss you

Whenever you're not around

When I kiss you

I'll still get butterflies years from now

I'll make every second count

(Make every second count)

When I'm with you

When I'm with you

When I'm with you

When I'm with you

Yeah~

Finally finished he stood and gave a slight bow before walking off the stage to stand by the bar. Walking up he smirked. "Can I get a rum and coke." He asked. Turning to him I smile innocently.

"No." I said trying not to laugh

"eh, that's mean I always got you yours. Fine then I'll just let Angela make yours from now on." Grabbing the cup and bottle I made his drink and took a sip of it.

"That's cool I got kinda used to them anyway." I said with a grin sliding the glass across to him.

"Ahh but there not as perfect as mine." He said with a grin as he downed his drinkin one gulp. "And do you know how many people here would pay for this. To drink after Alex…and I get it for free, aren't I lucky." He walked around the bar and kissed my neck before excaping back towards the stage.

"Hey Angela let's give these things a try shall we…" Making myself a shot I down it quickly.

"Yeah lets go for it." I watch her take a shot as well watching aaron climb on stage he grabs the mic.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN, I think its time we geared up for the night, how about you." Aaron said with a grin and let out a howl just then Mac started up the tune for This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson. Hearing the music start Angela and I climbed up on bar and started to twirl on the poles hearing loud hoots from the customers by the bar as Aaron started to sing with a deeper voice.

~Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange

Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the who when you call, Who's there?

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]~

As he finished Aaron began to look around the crowd and bowed. As he was standing back up he caught sight of something right in front of him, or someone. His jaw dropped as he spoke forgetting he was holding the mic.

"MOM?"

"What?" I said losing my grip I fell off the pole and landed on the floor on my back. Seeing Aaron walking over to me he reached down to help me up. Once standing he pointed to a table near the front of the stage.

"That's my mom and bro."

"You're mothers here? So you were living in this dimension?" reaching back I start to pull my hair in front of me to cover myself.

"I guess so, I stopped trying to stay in contact when I found out it traveled dimensions." He said as he reached behind the bar and grabbed his Jacket and handed it to me. "So why don't I go over there and introduce you to them." Wrapping his jacket around myself I button it up and stare down at my feet.

"This thing is huge…"

"Here, let me help." Reaching over he pulled a string inside the left arm and the bottom of the jacket raised up to my ankles. "Better?"

"yes much thanks."

"Well then, let's go." Hooking her arm in his, he walked up to the table "Are these seats taken?"

"Not at all go ahead," the woman dressed as a witch said. Aaron then sat down and I sat next to him.

"So mom, chris how have you been." He asked grinning at them, as they looked at him confused.

"I don't remember having a son that looked so much like an old man." She asked staring at him.

"How do you know my name" the young man by the name of chris asked with caution. Aaron laughed slightly. As he did his trademarked smirk.

"Aww, you saying you forgot your oldest child mom? I'ts me Aaron."

"Aaron…Aaron who …how…why… what happened to you, you look so old." His mother stuttered slightly at first.

"Many things mom, many things. Oh yeah I would like you to meet my girlfriend Alex. Alex this is my mom and brother." He said motioning to everyone.

"Hi it's nice to meet the two of you."

"Likewise, I'm Mary" she said exteneding her hand to me. Taking it I shook it softly.

"hi I'm Chris, if you don't mind me asking how did Aaron meet such a hottie like you." Blushing slightly I turned to his mother.

"Are all you sons so blunt?"

"Actually, not all of them, just these two."

"Yeah, but DJ's only 16." Aaron said smirking again. Turning back to Chris I smile still blushing.

"Actually, he saved my life… I was being bullied in my home town, and helped me out."

"Oh, wow, never knew he had it in him, he wasn't much of a fighter when he left." Chris said looking as if he was starting to doze off.

"Hey that was then. You'd be surprised at what I could do now. Hey Chris, you ok, you look tired." Aaron asked noticing the same thing.

"Yeah, just the guys in 11A wouldn't keep quiet so I couldn't sleep." Heart stopping all the blood rushed to my face. Pulling the jacket up to cover my face I hid inside of it. Hearing Aaron laughing I shrink down lower into the jacket.

"Hey, whats so funny." Chris asked grouchily

"OH GOD, lets just say that Alex lives in 11A and I live in 11B"

"SO THAT WAS YOU TWO." Chris said then mumbled "lucky bastard"

"Say why don't we continue this discussion in our apartment, it's getting late , and I think it's about time we got back before rich and dj get into another scuffle." His mother said standing up.

"Sure I'll meet you up there when alex's shift is over you don't mind, do you chris."

"Nah its fine, I could use a couple more drinks after finding out that it was my brother that made all that noise last night."

"Ok well I need to get back to work umm…. Aaron heres you coat back." Slowly I unbuttoned it and turned around. Taking it off I tossed it over to him and walked off to go talk to Angela, hearing the duel wolf whistle coming from behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Walking into the room, I noticed a tall older man with black hair, playing a game with a boy, looking to be in his late teens with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. "dear, dj, guess who I found at the bar." Aarons mother said walking into the room.

"Hmm, someone to fix the water pipes," the older man asked

"No Rich look ," chris said, stepping into the room "I think you and dj will be surprised."

Turning to look at aaron, both of the guys just stared, "Yo, been a while, huh rich, Dj" Aaron said, smirking at them.

"Aaron where have you been all this time," Dj said standing up and moveing clear to aaron.

"Oh here and there, this world is a big place," aaron stated as he ruffled the young boys hair. "Boy have you grown."

The man rich walked up to aaron ,looking him up and down. " is it just me or have you grown, and I don't mean in height."

Letting out a slight sigh aaron sat down on the couchand motioned for me to sit, I went to sit next to him as I was almost on the couch he pulled me into his slightly I tried to pull away to sit next to him instead but his grip closed slightly tighter around my waist as he continued t otalk with rich. "Traveling the world and seeing the things that I have seen can cause that."

"So, whose this lovely lady in your lap there aaron." Rich said as he smirked slightly at aaron.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Alex, Alex this is my family. The short one is dj,my little brother, and this guy," he motioned to rich. "Is rich Dj's dad."

"it's a pleasure to meet the both of you." I said, trying to move Aarons arm again to no avail. He pulled me closer to his chest abit more and looked over to his mom. "So what have you guys been up to?" he asked, and I sat there expecting to be stuck on his lap for a while.

"Hey Chris," aaron said as we walked out of his parents apartment. "Would ou like to come with me and talk a bit in my room."

"Sure, I think there are a few 'Things' we should catch up on," chris then proceeded to follow us out of the apartment towards Aarons room.

As Aaron opened his door I watched Chris walk in as he was directed and take a seat on the recliner. I follow and sit next to Aaron on the couch across from his brother.

"So Chris… how's the power treating you?" aaron asked, while looking at his borther. I turn to look at Aaron confused then back to his brother,.

" so you noticed that huh." Chris said as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"yeah kinda hard not to after dealing with everything I have for so long." Aaron stated while grinning at his brother.

"What are you guys talking about?" I look back and forth between the two brothers, and sigh.

" why don't you show her chris." Aaron said with a small smile crossing his face.

"Are you sure? I mean she is only human. Chris said with a thoughtful look towards me. I turn my head glare at him softly.

"Oh trust me for the past three years she has been neck deep in magic, I think she is far from being a normal human." Aaron stated his smile becoming a grin and I turned my glare to him.

"well if you insist" chris said as he stood. His body began to shimmer and his short brown hair grew to shoulder length and became black with red stripes running through it. His forehead spouted protrusions as long black demon horns with red spirals running from base to tip and curved back along the shape of his head and curved upwards at the back. A tiara of flames would appears on his head, the front of it open as the flames licked as his hair but never set it ablaze.

On his back black wings sprouted out , reminiscent of a fallen angel. As his hands morphed, before their eyes, from the elbows down as his skin became scales that ended in claws protruding from where his hands once were. From between his legs a black reptilian tail could be seen growing out with spikes running down the length. As his feet morphed, ripping off his shoes, where once was normal feet, were now feet that resembled a raptor's.

His clothing changed as he was now wearing a pair of black leather pants and a black combat flak jacket was seen on his torso, unzipped to reveal a multitude of scars that lay underneath. His eyes changed, his right becoming pure crimson red like that of blood and his left becoming pitch black like that of a deep abyss. Paying close attention I noticed stylized dragons swirling around in his eyes. My eyes just grow wide as I watched all of this happening.

"So what do you think." Chris asked grinning sheepishly to show off his razor sharp teeth.

"Well… not exactly what I was expecting" aaron said staring with a surprised look upon his face.

"umm…" I said just continuing to stare at his brother.

"So what's with the look dude?" aaron asked as he recovered from his shock.

"Oh, this? Just my god form." Chris stated matter of factly.

"God form? You're a god?" aaron asked surprise crossing his face once again.

"Yeah part of the 13th pantheon to be precise. I'm the lord of chaos, the ruler of the 13th pantheon" chris said bending over to bow slightly.

"Wow that's impressive… whats the 13th pantheon exactly?" I asked curiouslyand wait for him to answer.

"Yeah… even someone like me, who has direct xontact with gods doesn't know what this is please explain." Aaron asked aswell giving his brother and intrigued look.

"The 13th pantheon is the highest form of gods. They have control over the main aspects of life itself such as life death chaos and peace. It is compromised of 13 different gods and each god is invulnerable. Nothing can kill the 13th pantheon so no one can take a place on it. Chris explained.

"Well…" I thought about it for a second. "Ok then… I guess you're an important guy then. does you little brother have special powers to?" I asked turning to look once again between the two of them.

"Not to my knowledge alex, but seeing how I am the highest of gods and Aaron is a dimension traveler it would be no surprise for something to happen to D, in the near future. There just seems to be something in our blood that attracts these kinds of things. Chris said sitting back down his form shimmering back to that of a normal human.

"Meh, I expect it to happen now, after seeing you chris. Oh since you'r a god… can you give me any pointers… for later encounters. Aaron said grinning slightly.

"I'm sorry Aaonr we cannot reveal the future, I can tell you that you will have to leave sometime tomorrow though." He said giving aaron an apologetic look.

"its ok its more then I expected to get." Aaron said as he got a downcast look. "and I just got together with the girl I love too… and I have to leave already."

Chris looked at aaron for a second before saying "why don't you just bring her with."

"Wait… I can do that?" aaron asked chris with a surprised look.

"Why not? No one ever said you couldn't, did they?" Chris stated giving Aaron an amused grin.

Just then the door to Aarons room opened depositing angela in the middle of the room. "Umm… Hi" she said rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

"Hi angela" Aaron said grinning at her "You're just in time. I wa about to give chris a late birthday party… I think I missed a few of them so chris HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY" Aaron said as he grinned.

"I think I need a drink." Standing up I start walking towards Aarons kitchen. "Hey Aaron do you have any rum…" Opening the fridge door I just stop and stare before reaching in and grabbing four bottles and walk back to the couch. "I figure everyone else would be thrist as well." I hand off a bottle to everyone and crack mine open to take a swig of it.

"Thanks, Alex" Aaron said as he took his bottle and opened it, taking a swig for himself. "So Angela how much did you hear?"

"Well… I started listening around the time of him not what you expected." She stated sheepishly.

"Well… that's good because then I won't have to discuss this with you. As you heard, I'm leaving tomorrow and bringing Alex with me if she wants to go." He said looking over at me questioningly.

"hmm let me think about that. I would go out and have better training, and probably some adventures, and I get to be with you the whole time so you don't just randomly leave me again." I said sending a slight glare his way before I continue the smile slightly "I don't know… sounds kinda boring…"

"I'll take that as a yes then" Aaron said before pulling me into his lap and hugged me. Smiling I lean forward and place a kiss on his lips before leaning back and taking another swig of my rum.

"I don't think tante will care much as long as I continue to train and learn more about my powers anyway."

"well we can still give her a heads up. I think we should have enough time tomorrow to get there and let her know, what do you think Chris" Aaron said looking over at chris who was already ¾ of the way done with his bottle.

"Hmmm, you should make it." Chris said taking another swig. I turned to look at Angela as she sat climbed up to sit on the couch.

"So Angela… What are you going to do without me.?" I asked as she took another swig of her drink and cringed slightly.

"I Don't know how you guys can drink this stuff straight."

Chris took another swig and looked over at Angela "immunity of a God."

Aaron chugged his before grinning at angela "Years of drinking the stuff." Feeling slightly outdone I chugged my bottle aswell.

"same I have been drinking rum for a very long time. So back to what I asked you before."

"Well… all I have to say is Can I Come with you tooo… its boring here and you guys are the closed friends I got, even though I just met you aaron."

Ginning slightly Aaron looked over to chris questionly. "Think my portals have room for one more?"

Chris thought for a second, "I don't know it should be fine, but its only been carrying one for a while, might be some slight disturbances."

Looking over at Angela, Aaron smiled "As long as your fine with a bumpy ride you can come… if Alex is fine with it. It's lonely having to make new friends each time." Feeling the alcohol I just chugged I just turn and grin at him. Leaning over I give Angela a long drawn out kiss on the lips before pulling away and smiling.

"I Don't mind I will be glad to have some one else along that will be new at this." I lean back against Aaron chest and take another long swig of my bottle.

At this both Aaron and chris raised there eyebrows and stare. "Well , that was interesting…" Aaron said grinning. Laughing slightly I look up at his with a large smirk.

"What didn't I ever tell you I was Bi, and Angela is hot so…" I said looking back to Angela and winked.

"No, no you did not, I think I'll store away that nice tid bit, and I agree , she is hot." Aaron said as he looked over to Angela and winked at her himself.

"Well thank you aaron you not so bad yourself, and as for you Alex" Angela then grabbed my wrist and pulled my on to her lap to return the favor with another long kiss leaving a blush on my face. "I think you pretty sexy to."

Aaron just looked between the two of us and grinned. "what no love for Aaron here?" both of us just looked at each other and laugh slightly before turning and sticking our tounges out at aaron, laughing again. I crawl back over to his lap and give him a heated kiss before leanoing my head on his shoulder and taking another chug of my drink.

"what about you angela? Need a HUUUUG." Aaron said smirking. Grinning at him and gets on her knees and leans over giving him a quick peck on the cheek, then laughs and sits back chugging from her bottle.

Aaron looked over at chris and noticed him staring blankly, before taking a swig from his bottle. "What's wrong bro?"

Chris continued to just stare at us blankly. "You are one lucky bastard."

"Why thank you." Aaron said smirking at his brother. "Now then" aaron said with a devilish grin. "Who's up for a game?"

Feeling my body being shook I groaned slightly. "Ugh go away… I'm comfy." I said as I started to slip back to sleep.

"so was I, Squeezed between to hot girls, but were hae to get up if we are going to let your tante know that we are leaving plus I need to grab something." Aaron said as he shook me a bit harder this time. Groaning again I burry my self deeper into Angelas chest.

"I don't wanna… I can call her go get what you need then wake me up…"

"No, you have to atleast tell her in person, if you don't wanna wake up I'll resort to drastic measures." He said with a known smirk in his voice. I sneak a peak up at him.

"I swear to god aaron if you want me to get up right this instant you had better have a cigarette waiting for me and I can't promise that it will save you." I said as I buried back into Angela's breasts.

"Hey, don't swear to god he's sitting right over there. Aaron said as he pointed over to chris.

Feeling aaron lift up the blankets I became concerned as I felt a freezing hand lay on my stomach, I jumped as I felt angela do the same. "You dick." Creating a fire ball in my hand I blindly at aaron. "couldn't you just have gotten the cigarette, you had to put your cold hand on me." I said staring at him as I sat on the bed.

" I did get the cigarette." He said as he handed it to me. " And just be glad it was your stomach I could have gone lower." Putting the cigarette to my mouth I concentrate on lighting it as smoke begins to leave the end. Taking a drag I just smirk up at him.

"Now that would have been the way to wake up… why didn't you do that again?"

"because we don't have the time for me to have finished what I started, plus I don't know if angela would have liked waking up like that… or maybe she would have." Aaron said giving angela a sly grin.

"Actually I would have thoroughly enjoyed that, that was cruel what you did with you hand just now." Angela Said pouting slightly.

"hmmm well now I know how to wake you guys up properly." Aaron said with a smirk as he grabbed the cigarette from my mouth as he leaned in and gave my a kiss then leaned over and kissed angela aswell.

"You lucky bastard." Chris said as he got up and put his clothes on.

"Nah chris This would make him a lucky bastard." As I said this I leaned over and kissed Angela Deeply running my hand along her chest, and pull away with a giant smirk grabbing my cigarette back from aaron to take a drag.

"You lucky bastard." Chris said as he just stared at what I had just did.

"Why yes, yes I am." Aaron said with his classic smirk, as he started to get himself dressed. "Come on you two , we gotta get moving. Pack what you think you'll need for a long trip, but try to keep it to what you can carry on you person. You gonna see us off Chris?"

"Might as well, haven't seen you in years , the least I can da is watch you go." Chris said as he smirked at aaron.

"Well isn't that smirk similar. I will be back shortly I don't need much from my apartment." Standing up I walk through Aarons apartment naked and over to my own.

Walking into my room I couldn't think of anything I reall y needed to have with me except one thing. Walking over to the closet I grabbed the robe that tante had made for my mother. She had given it to me when I started my training. Clutching it to my chest I walk over to my dresser and pull out a pair of pants and a tank top. Jump in the shower I quickly wash uo and dress myself grabbing the robe again I make my way back to Aarons.

Walking in I look over to aaron on the couch and smile. "this is the only thing I can't leave behind do you mind putting it in you bag other then that I am ready." I smile gently at him.

"sure." Aaron said as he grabber the robe and put it into his bag that had all of his miscellaneous items. "So, you guys ready? We need to go so I can stop by a fabric store." Confused, I just nodded my head to confirm I was ready.

"I'm ready if you guys are." Angela said

"Ok then let's head out." Aaron said as he got up off the couch and handed chris the key " grab the rum when we leave, it's yours, then take this to the receptionist, also tell Fred we quit, Please. Tell mom I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"Gotcha." Chris said as he put the key in his pocket. " but wait… who's fred?"

"Just tell the people that work at the bar that you are looking for Fred, he's our boss. Now then let's go." Aaron said as he moved towards the door.

Standing in front of my tante's house I look over to aaron who was now wearing a black blindfold across his eyes. Smileing slightly I laugh.

"You know Aaron I can think of many things to do with that." Laughing again I knock on the door.

"You and me both, but it's main purpose is training." He said with a smirk. The door opened to reveal Tante standing there with her hair thrown up in a messy bun.

"Chere L'une, What do I owe the pleasure you're not due for two more days."

"Tante, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Wee, come on in everyone." Walking in I take a seat on her couch and aaron sat next to me.

"Tante… I have come to say goodbye. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer and learn more from you about our family, but I am leaving today to continue my training with Aaron."

"I knew this was coming Soon chere', I just wish you could stay. I know this boy is important, and I know he has trained you before so I wish you luck with it. I also want you to know that you are always welcome here." She said with a smile on her face.

Aaron stood suddenly. "Well guys its time to go."

"Already? wow chris was right we had just enough time to get here and say goodbye." Standing I hug tante and start to head for the door followed closly by Aaron Angela and chris.

Opening the door I go to head out of it when I noticed Sean standing on the other side. "Sean what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry that I followed you Alex but I need to tell you… I'm in love with you…" he said and shock crossed my face.

"WOW… little late there aren't we dude? Aaron said as he walked out and stood by me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Were about to leave, and you say this now." Elbowing Aaron in the side I give sean an apologetic look.

"leave? As in your leaving the Area?" Sean asked hesitantly.

"Yeah kinda Sean, We are leaving this dimension, together. Look Sean you're a good friend but I love Aaron and I am going with him, Now." Saying this I walk around him out to the middle of tante's drive way. "This good Aaron?" I turn to watch Aaron and angela walk up

to me.

"Should be fine." He said as he pulled his guitar and strummed a complicated tune. Once finished a portal opened before us in the drive way. Looking once more over to tante I waved goodbye.

"well C'ya around bro." I watched him wave to his brother then I reached for his left hand wrapping my fingers through his. Aaron then reach his other hand out and grabbed angela's as we jumped into the portal that was made. As it closed behind us I saw a long hallway full of black and white swirls. "Careful first travel is always a doozy."

Gripping his hand tighter I look over at him " any clue what expect or where we might be going?"

"Not at all, all I can say is be ready for a fight." Aaron said looking over to Angela. "You ok Angela?"

"Slightly dizzy but otherwise I'm fine."

"That's good, we should be seeing the end soon." He said as suddenly there was a huge tremor that ran the length of the hallway, causing Aaron to loose the grip on our hands. "What the fuck?" looking back I noticed cracks appearing in the floor and watched as Angela fell in to one. "WHAT THE FUCK? DID WE OVERLOAD IT?" Aaron said as I saw him run towards the crack to see if angela was ok. I start running to catch up with him as a crack appears in front of me and I slowly back away "ALEX,ARE YOU OK?" I hear him yell for me as I felt my Foot slip and I fell into fissure and Aaron was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM ONE PIECE... Sorry had to make know :D Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Waking I open my eyes and reach up to rub my head to releave the ache starting behind my temple. Looking to my right in search of aaron and angela and they were no where to be seen. Starting to panic I stood and did a 360 and still nothing, no one. Stepping back I bump into a tree I lean against it and fall into a sitting position, grabbing my knees I proceeded to pull the to my chest.

"Think, Alex, think. What should I do? They could be close by looking for me and if I wander off I could get lost in an unknown dimension that I know nothing about, but if I don't go looking they could never find me." I said to myself while thinking out loud. Standing stern faced and started to walk west towards the mid afternoon sun through the forest to find my friends.

After an hour of walking I came across a campsite and noticed guns and swords scattered everywhere, as well as cratwa full of food, gold and clothing. Hesitantly I picked up an article and starred at what seemed to be a dress. *Well I should blend in, in case I'm seen.* tucking the dress under my arm I also grab some boots, a couple of daggers to shove into them, two guns with straps and bullets, and continued on my way.

Another hour later I come upon a slow and steady stream. I feel bad about stealing the items from the campsite but this was about survival. Placing the dress and other possessions on the ground, I strip and walk into the stream for a quick clean up.

Once finished I wander back to the discarded clothing. Throwing my bra and panties back on I sat on the ground to inspect the dress. Taking the dagger I sliced slits up to the height of my upper thigh, for easy access to the guns. Leaning back to inspect my work I smile.

Hearing something snap behind me I went stiff. Griping the knife still in my hand I drop the dress and turned slightly before something hard, I believe to be a rock bashed into my temple. Falling back I open my eyes just to see what looked like black pirate boots before my vision went completely black and I slipped into a dark abyss.

Working my way through the fog in my head I was attacked with a throbbing pain. I go to bring my hand up to grab my head and I was immediately brought up short as something around my wrists stops my hand. My eyes soot open to look at my hand and instantly shut as the light pours in intensifying the pain.

"Ahh, my head feels like its being split in half." Slowly opening my eyes this time I look at my wrists to see cuffs with chains attached to the wall. *What the…* Looking down at myself I find my under garments had been removed and replaced with a thin small material, that barely covered my breasts, tied around my chest. Similar cloth was placed between my legs and tied at my hips in a makeshift pair of underware.

"What the Fuck!" still staring at myself I hear boots as they walk towards me. I sneak a peek at the man whom held me captive. He was a tall slender guy with shoulder length black hair tied back with a leather strap and a scar that went right through his cold dark blue eyes.

"I see your awake." He said as a smirk made its way to his face. My anger began to grow as he continues to stare at me like a piece of meat. Tossing my hair out of my face I look him dead in the eyes.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked sternly. He sat and thought for a second with a serious face and the grinned again staring at my body.

"both questions of which are of no concern to you sweet cakes." He began to reach down to me. "As a matter of fact you will never have to worry about things like that again." Grabbing a curl of my long soft red hair, he ran it gently between his fingers. Disgusted I went to bite his wrist as he quickly pulled away.

"No. One. Touches. My hair." His smirk returns as he cocked his hand back and swung it down to backhand me across myleft cheek. My head snapped to the side and instantly blood began to fill my mouth. Collecting it all together I turned quickly and spit the blood directly onto his pristine white ruffled and smirked in satisfaction.

"Well aren't you a little FireCracker, well don't worry we'll break you of that."

"Don't Ever Call Me That." My heart began to break even as my anger built. Tears budded to my eyes and I continued to stop myself from crying. "And my fire can never be caught let alone tamed." I started feeling myself starting to crack at the thought of never seeing Aaron or Angela again. Stopping at the door, with his hand on the handle, he turned to look me straight in the eye, his smirk growing larger.

"Well I take that as a challenge so we'll see about that… and I'll have fun doing so to." Turning he left and closed the door behind him. Immediately the tears began to fall as I sat and thought about my friends and I cursed out my horrible luck.

In the two months that followed I have tried to escape several times. Every day the man, from when I awoke in this room, comes to my call and questions me on how I did it and each time I ignore him bidding my time and energy for the perfect time to escape from this hell hole.

A few days ago he changed my shackles so that I was always in an awkward position, with my arms pinned behind my back and always standing. All to break me he says.

Every night, when I knew all was quiet and everyone asleep, I lean my body against the wall and sing to myself. I sing to remind myself of why I needed to make it out of this and survive. I sing of love and friendship knowing that one day soon I will escape and be reunited with Aaron and Angela.

Tonight as I thought of what to sing only one song came to mind and as it did, my lips and the words began to flow with all the emotion I could gather. (Mandy Moore: Only hope)

~There's a song that's

inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried

to write over and over again

I'm awake in

the infinite cold

But You sing to me

over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

to be only Yours

I pray

to be only Yours

I know now you're

my only hope

Sing to me the

song of the stars

Of Your galaxy dancing

and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my

dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that

You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray

To be only yours

I know now you're

my only hope

I give You my destiny

I'm giving You all of me

I want Your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray

to be only yours

I know now you're

my only hope~

Finishing the song I let my head drop forward with a few hairs loose from the braid one othe the other captured women was told to put my hair in, fell into my face. Hearing my call door open I places a look of defeat on my fae as familiar boots walked into my view.

"Well firecracker it looks like you have some secrets after all. I wonder who you were singing about, not that they matter because you will never see them again." He tucked some hair behind my ear. "When the guards told me that you have sang every night since you came here I thought they were higly mistaken and I had to come to fins out for myself." He lay his hand against my cheek and began to run his though along my cheek bone. It took all my strength to keep my anger in check and my mask in place.

"You sing like an Angel. I was going to sell you once broken and tamed, but now I can't bare to let you go. You will be mine now that it looks as if your ready to submit. Its time for me to claim you." He ran his fingers across my lips and then down under my chin. As he was lifting my head to look at him I let all my anger loose and my energy began to flow. As he looked into my eyes his went wide as he watched mine go from icy blue to the fiery red of anger.

With a smirk crossing my features, the man released my face and slowly started to back away till he hit a wall. Opening my hands and gripping the chains I focused my energy to melt them. Feeling the snap as they freed from the wall, I stood straight and stretched slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I see him inching towards the door. Instantly I called upon th earth to cocoon him to the wall.

My hair completely loose drifting into my face from the breeze created by my own energy. He stared at me from his prison with fear in his eyes. Creating a ball of fire in my hand I glared at him.

"I Do remember telling you my fire could never be contained, let alone tame. You can not tame what is wild. But I think its time I show you how I've been escaping and why my man gave me that name in the first place." Calling the earth to cover him completely save his face, I threw my fire ball dead center and covered him in stone before the guards could hear him scream.

Creating the image of the rock inside of the prison turning to magma I open my eyes with a smile. I start to walk towards the door hearing nothing but muted screams and pull forth the image of the sword of flames and air from my battle with Aaron

Walking out of my cell I see a line of doors but no guards. Hesitantly I walk forward and look into the next cell to see two women huddled in the far corner I pull at the door and it didn't budge. I raised my sword and take a slice at the door. As my sword contacted the door shattered and lite into flames the two women jumped and huddled closer together staring at me, I sigh.

"Don't just sit and stare at me lets get the hell out of here before the guards come fore us." Watching them stand hesitantly and follow me I make short work of the remaining doors in the hall and the group of the fifteen of us made our way out the last door.

Upon opening the door a group of guards stood there blocking our way. "don't worry ladies, I'll take care of this." I said releasing the image of the sword. Calling forth my fire and wind, my hair blowing into my face I watched the men back away as I created the image in my head of a flaming vortex. Instantly it began to form between us and them. The look of surprise and fear crossed their faces. With my mind I force3d the tiny tornado towards them.

The women and myself ran through the building and out the only exit found. Surrounding our prison was thick woods we ran as far as we could before we had to stop. Bending over I place my hands on my knees and heave in air to soothe my burning lungs.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask making a sweep with my eyes to see the women sitting or leaning against the trees. Sitting down myself I lean against the tree that's behind me. I feel the adrenaline starting to slip away and my vision start to fade.

"Yes, ma'am we're all ok. We have no way to thank you Miss… Miss… are you ok?" the girls all rushed towards me to make sure I wasn't injured. Hands checking every part of my body, my vision blurred more as I did another sweep of the group.

"My names Alex… I'm fine just used… to much magic… Tired." I said quietly closing my eyes. "let me sleep for alittle while… k." with that I slipped into my first comfortable sleep, full of dreams I've had in days.


	13. Chapter 13

___Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM ONE PIECE... Sorry had to make know :D Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 13_

When I opened my eyes again several facts assaulted my mind. There was a ceiling over my head that was covered with the light of the setting sun, and I was laying down in a mound of overstuffed pillows I felt thoroughly refreshed and silently I wondered how long I had been sleeping for. Sitting up I did a sweep of the room and notices a young girl, looking about twenty, was sitting in the corner smiling at me.

"Well I'm glad to see your awake Miss Alex. Are you feeling better, you slept for nearly two days." Standing up she walked over to me and reached down to examine the bandages that had gone un-noticed until now. "Your wrists were pretty banged up from you shackles and the cuts fairly deep. They will heal but you'll have scars, probably for the rest of your life." She sat on the bead and watched me warily. "but it will always be a reminder of how you saved us." Looking down at my wrists I sighed.

"Its alright… um I'm sorry I never did catch your name."

"Oh" she laughs gently. "My name is Clarice, I never did get the chance to introduce myself."

"Well Clarice don't worry about my wounds they are only on the flesh. Emotional wounds are ten times worse and I've had plenty of those in my life."

" I'm still glad your okay Miss Alex. You did a great dead for us and I can't think of away to truly repay you. I was hoping you would come with us and becom e our new captian. Ours was killed by that man at the prison." She looked down at the floor nervously. "Maybe, you'll find those friends you would always sing about at night in your cell."

"You heard that. I figured everyone was asleep."

"I was in the beginning. One night mone of my crew members woke me to listen. The emotion in your songs always brought a tear to my eye. From then on I found myself staying awake to listen. It gae me hope for escape."

"Well I'm glad I gave you hope, Clarice, and I think I will go with you to find my friends I was separated from. But I don't know about being your captain. I don't how to lead people."

"You'll do fine at least teach me how to protect my crew. So when you find your friends I can be the captain they deserve." She stood and started walking for the door and stopped. "By the way is Aaron one of you friends?" she asked while turning to look at me. I blush slightly and look down at my fumbling hands.

"Yeah kinda he's… the love of my life. My boyfriend… or spouse if that's the way you would consider it, but how did you know I never once mentioned his name?" I look up at her through my bangs.

"You were calling to him in you sleep. We found our ship so I'll bring you one of our captains outfits. They should fit you fine… except in the chest area." She laughed slightly "We leave in the morning to find your friends, Captain, so get a good nights sleep." With that she walked out the door and closed it leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Within the hour a tall, thin, blonde girl walked into my room. She had clear blue eyes and plae skin. She wore a light blue and white corset type dress. Under her arms was a pile of what looked to be black leather with black and red pirate boots in her opposite hand. Looking back to her face I give her a small smile.

"what have you got there Miss…?" I sighed again realixing I didn't know her name either.

"My names Marie, Captain Alex, and I have your clothing so you can be ready to set off in the morning." She laid the clothing on the bed and placed the boots on the floor next to me. She then headed towards the door and turned to give me a small curtsy with a smile

"Marie you don't have to curtsy. But it was nice to meet you, and thank you for the clothing." I said with a smile. With a nod she turned and left closing the door behind her. I sighed and started to sift through the clothing, my eyes going wide as I pull out a small corset top. It was black leacther with red trim and buttons.

"they want me to wear this!" standing I remove the frayed cloth from the prison and dress myself in the uniform. Once everything was on including the guns and daggers I found amongst the the clothing. I stand in front of the mirror in the room and just stare at myself. *wow… just wow... I wonder what Aaron would think of this outfit.* a downcast look spred across my face as as I walk back to the bed and sit down. Instanly hearing a crinkling noise, i looking down there was a piece of paper with a bag on the bed. Picking up the paper I began to read curiously.

Captain Alex,

We found this in the woods nearby. We want to give it to you in thank you.

Clarice

Sighing I place the letter down and open the bag. Pouring its contents into my hand, my heart stopped and it felt as if I couldn't breathe. In my palm sat my mother's necklace that she had given me for my 18th birthday. With a tear in my eye, I bring the necklace back around my neck and clasp it together. Silent tears pour down my face as I lay down in my bed and let the memories of my mother drift me off to sleep.

Waking from a light sleep to a knock on the door, I sit up in my bed as Clarice walked in. "Good you awake Captain, and I seethe cloths fit." She said laughing softly. "Come we're heading out now." She reached out and grabbed my hand to drag me out the door.

Half way down the hall I decided to thank Clarice. Pulling her to a stop I look her in the eye and smile. "I want to thank you Clarice. You found my mother's necklace, and you helping me find my friends." I lean forward and hug her gently. As I she just smiles at me.

"It's not a problem Captain. And I'm glad we could help, but for now we have to get going." Grabbing my wrist again we jog the rest of the way o of the building and down the street towards the bay. A large ship with white masts rose high in the distance. Slowing down to a stop I turn around to take everything in. when almost back to look at the ship I stop to look at a paper on some crate when it caught my eye. Moving closer to examine it I find Aarons face staring back at me.

"Oh My God!" I whisper with laughter in my voice. Reading it again, I noticed the name for him was 'Path of Carnage' with a bounty of 55 million. *Fitting* I thought to myself as Clarice came up to stand beside me.

"Hey whats wrong?" she looked over at the posters lining the crates curiously. "I know them. There trouble, the whole reason we were caught by that mad man was because we had to dock and it was his fault." She lifted her hand and pointed to the poster next to Aarons that had a picture of a tall duffy man with a straw hat that read 'straw hat luffy' with a bounty of 30 mil. I turn to clarice and lifted my hand to Aarons face and ran a finger along it.

"This man Clarice, This is Aaron the one I told you about." I said with a soft smile.

"Oh, that's Your Aaron. Sad he was cute to not a single one of us would attak him. Its hard to even think about him without… drooling."

"He would probably revel in it but keep your tounge… wait you've seen him, do you know which way the went?"

"Um I do believe they," she said waving her had between the two posters "were headed north… we have to head out any way at least we have a general direction now. We'll see if we can catch them." Turning she started to make her way towards the ship once again. As I kept pace beside her a question came to mind so I asked.\

"By the way Clarice, why did they attack your ship?" she laughed softly to herself then turned her head to look at me.

"They didn't, we attacked theirs." With another laugh she walked onto the ship as I stood there staring at her in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

___Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM ONE PIECE... Sorry had to make know :D Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Standing at the head of my ship, staring out across the sea with the wind blowing my hair into my face, I smile. Listening to the bustle going on behind me, I think back on the long month of training that had passed since we escaped from that hell of a prison. I have taught the women of my crew how to defend themselves to the best of my abilities.

Life at sea had been better than expected and I had to admit that I thoroughly enjoyed it. Picking up my telescope I peer through spotting land ahead. A feeling deep down told me I needed to be there, pulling Aaron's wanted poster from my pouch a smile crept across my face. *we'll be together again soon, I can feel it.* turning I wave down Clarice and tell her to make port.

Walking up set of stone steps into a large city, the feeling in my stomach intensifies. It has been a week since we left the boat and the crew was getting restless. *Yup this is where I'm supposed to be.* Running my hand across my forehead, i wipe away the sweat from my brow. Threw the past week I have dragged my crew through scorching heat of the dessert, all on a gut feeling, I hate the dessert.

"Captain Alex, why are we here?" Clarice laid her hand on my shoulder and asked in a concerned voice.

"I have this weird feeling that I need to be here, if you can understand that?"

"I can, surprisingly, hey look a casino right over there, we can get ourselves a cold drink and see if they have beds for the night." She smirked to me and started walking in the door of the establishment

"Good idea, hmm rainbase… I like it." Walking through the door the room went quiet with the exception of whispered conversations. Walking over to the bar I sit down and order my drink. Sipping on the smooth but spicy glass of rum I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around see a group of fifteen guys standing behind me with satisfied smirks, that spoke trouble, across their faces.

"can I help you?" taking another sip of my rum I finished off my glass and put It to the side. Watching I see a slightly balding blonde man walk forward.

"We were just coming over to find out why a pretty lady like you doesn't have a man by her side to protect her?" looking around I noticed my crew surrounding the men. Feeling an arm creep around my waist as the blonde man pressed his body against mine. Leaning down he whispers into my ear as I feel the disgust rise in my stomach. "Don't worry baby. Now I'm here to keep you safe!" running his hand down lower he grabbed at my ass and I felt my anger rise.

With a smirk coming to my face I turn a glare on him that promised pain. Focusing my energy into my hand I ran it down his chest and gut till I reached my target and grabbed his balls tightly with a squeeze. Releasing my energy my hand burned with concentrated fire. Leaning forward as he screamed in pain I whisper back to him. "sorry sir but I don't need someone to protect me and I certainly don't need you. So if you ever want to have use of your parts again… I suggest you remove your hands from my body because its not yours to touch!" feeling his hand move from my ass, I released his balls and watched him fall to the floor holding himself. Looking up again I noticed the rest of the men closing in closer to gang up on me. Sending a look to Clarice to hold off and wait I turn back to the men.

"Now now that wasn't nice little lady, but you're a little firecracker and I love a challenge!" feeling my anger peak I pull my hand back and hit him in the jaw before he could finish his sentence. i watched as the crowd part as he flew back into the wall.

"NO one calls Me Firecracker…!" running towards the rest of them, all ready for a fight to claim me, I kick the first one in the groin and punch the second and third in the stomach the jaw. After the first ten or so were down I heard a song start up with a voice that struck a chord deep inside of me. In the next second I had hands on me trying to pull me in separate directions. Kicking my free leg up I kneed the man pulling at my waist in his groin and he flew back into two others whom fel to the floor. Focusing my energy again I form a fireball in my hand ans force it into the leg of the man holding my arms

Feeling the guy fall away I stood up straight and stare at the last guy looking around at his fallen comrades, then back to me with a scares look in his eyes. "You want some to? Well then come and get it." Trying to back up he trips over a set of legs and falls to the ground with a loud crack. "I didn't think so." Turning back to the bar I order another glass of rum and sit down as I chug it down. Placing my cup down I look up to see Clarice with a smile.

"You okay captain Alex?"

"Yeah I'm okay I just need another…" suddenly I had my arms full of a short blonde and feel my stool rock back against the bar.

"ALEX, oh my god I've missed you so much we have looked everywhere." Looking down I see beautiful gree eyes, filled with tears staring back up at me.

"Angela? Where have you guys been I've benn looking…? Wait did you say we?" looking up I noticed a tall man trying to make his way through the crowd of women.

"Oh my god." Gently I remover angela from my arms and ran towards the man. Jumping I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and hugged him as tightly as possible as the tears began to run down my face.

As he brushed my hair back from my face he hugged me back and whispered in to my ear. "I found you my little firecracker." As joy spread through me I felt a sob escape as the memory of the past three months came back to me.

"god I've missed you. Where did you guys go I wasn't able to find you after we left the portal? I looked for you." Letting my feet touch the ground I stood and continued to hug him.

"I think we might have overloaded the portals. I wound up waking up in orange town outside of the grand line. I met these really weird people and they let me ride with them to find you guys. I found angela about a month in, at a town being terrorized by a crew of fisherman." He said as he unwrapped the turban from his head to let his hair down and then pulled me closer to him.

Letting out a sigh I took comfort in being in his arms again. "Well at least we are all together now… oh wait my crew." Turning in his arms I look at Clarice. "Where does that leave us Clarice?"

"Well, Captain…, Alex I did say that we would help you find your friends as long as you helped us, and you have. Now that you back with your friends we should be fine on our own. We will miss you though."

"Only friends huh?" Aaron said as I turned to see him take off his robe off and stood there in his normal clothes.

"hey don't take any offense to it. Clarice know's what you mean to me, but I wasn't going to tell everyone." Turning back to Clarice "thank you for all your help."

"No thanks necessary, you helped us more than we could ever repay so we will assist you whenever you need it."

"what wrong with the others knowing?" Aaron asked and then turned me around to pull me into a deep kiss. As he pulled away my head felt light. "God I missed you so much Alex."

"I missed you to, and I thought it wouldn't be smart to inform the crew that I was in love with one of the crew members that were the cause to them being captured…" Stopping my sentence short I wrapped my arms around him again while my hand started to play with the hairs at the base of his neck.

"Captured? How did you meet up with them if they were captures." He asked and I buried my face deeper in to his chest.

"It's a long story and one I can tell you later. Its nothing though really." I said softly as I felt the memories come back as I unconsciously rubbed at my wrists trying to rid the feeling of phantom cuffs.

"Makes sense, we should probably get out of here before shit hits the fan anyway." Aaron said as a load scream floated in from outside.

"Crocodile, Get Your Ass Out Here!"

"And… to late" he said as sweat began to fall down his forehead.

"whos that…" pulling away from him I start walking out the door to see the duffy maan from the wanted posters, Straw hat I think his name was.

"That would be my captain, and we should really leave here… like Now." Aaron said walking up next to me.

"Okay, well I'll be right back…" walking back into the Casino I walked over to Clarice and hugged her. "Thank you again. I'm leaving now and I will miss you." With a smile I turned and left. Outside the door I grabbed Aarons hand and smiled up at him. "I'm ready now."

"Well then lets go I have to let my crew know I'm sitting this one out." Aaron said as he walked beside Angela and I up to the man that was yelling. "Hey guys I'm going to sit this fight out ok. I just found Alex and… I kinda don't want to risk it." Watching them all nod Aaron said with a smile "Ok we are going to head back to the ship then." With that said we continued out of the city towards his ship.

1 Week Later

"Hey Angela wanna help me with something." I asked as she walked into the room.

"What?"

"Take off your dress and boots and follow me." Watching her undress and then walk over. "Okay I'm going to open the door and call for Aaron I want you to look even more sexy then you already are ok." She nods and I open the door, the two of us lean on the door jam and watch Aaron talk to Sanji.

"Hey Aaron can you come here for a minute? We need to talk." He looks over at us and starts to grin. Turning back he says something to Sanji then turns to walk over to us. He grabs us by the waist and brings us into the room then closes the door. Before the door could close all the way Aarons guitar makes a humming sound.

All of us look over, with a sudden urge to blow it up Aaron screams. "You Have Got To Be Shitting ME! Way To Cock-block GUI!"

"Are you Serious… can I Just have… 20 Minutes…" gui hums louder.

"Ugh, you gonna let us say good bye atleast." Aaron said with an aggravated tone and Gui hummed lightly this time, taking that as a yes. "Well come on girls get dressed." He said as he walked out on to the deck.

"God damn it" sitting on the bed I pull my dress over my head and work my boots up my legs. "It's like they have something against me getting some." I grabbed the guitar as we walked out, banging it on the door frame slightly with a smirk on my face. We walked onto the deck in time to hear Luffy ask what cock-block means. Angela and I giggle as we walk up next to Aaron.

"Ummm… I'm leaving… My guitar did… and ask Sanji." Aaron turned and walked over towards me and takes the guitar. "It been real fun guys, but gui says it's time to go so… I'll see you sometime." With a trademark smirk he strummed the notes along the guitar and a portal opened in front of us.

"Umm don't let go of my hands this time please." I said looking over at Aaron.

"Course Not." Aaron said as he grabbed our hands and we walked into the portal together.


End file.
